Dreams of Forever
by ObsidianDreamer1
Summary: "Sasuke…" she whispered, unaware that she called out the voice of the one she wanted so desperately to forget….but never could and now that memory resurfaced and she could not escape it..
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a recently updated chapter 1. I seem to be getting questions on whether or not this is just Sakura imaginative dream, or if Sasuke is using his Sharingan on her. The answer is: neither. Sakura _did _meet up with Sasuke, and everything that she is dreaming, happened. It is a past memory haunting her dreams.

Hope that clarifies things up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Dreams of Forever

Chapter 1

Night had long since come to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All was quiet, save for the shriek of the night owl, the soft blowing of the wind through the village. However, inside one home, all was not peaceful or restful. A woman grown with skeins of silky pink hair lay like a fan across her pillow, her closed eyes dreaming. A mixture of longing and confusion lay across her features, had anyone seen her face. "Sasuke…" she whispered, unaware that she called out the voice of the one she wanted so desperately to forget….but never could and now that memory resurfaced and she could not escape it…..

_"Sakura." His voice, a smooth tone like cold steel, seemed oddly relaxed upon seeing his former teammate now turned ANBU. Sakura steeled herself against the seductive, husky tones of Sasuke Uchiha. She knew the sound of his voice very well, that silk over steel, ice cold yet oddly compelling, and stood before the man she once called friend and teammate. "Sasuke Uchiha, by order of the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, I am to take you into custody for your transgression against the Village Hidden in the Leaves." _

_ Sakura was proud of the way her voice did not shake, sounding confident and commanding. All too well that knowing smirk came to the dark-eyed Uchiha's lips. "You think you alone will take be back?" his tone was a sinister whisper, yet he made no move against her. She leveled him with an icy look to rival his own, her green eyes like chipped emeralds. _

_ "I can and I will. Do not make this harder on yourself." Sasuke looked at her, hard. His eyes were not of the Sharingan, but of his own deep obsidian. Drowning pools of darkness that Sakura also knew very well. How long had those same eyes haunted her dreams? _

_ He moved determinedly to her, and Sakura changed her stance, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet, ready to pull a kunai, or a fist, whichever style he chose first. She _would not _lose to this man. She was not the crybaby genin he remembered from their Team Seven days. _

_ However, much to her shock he merely walked up to her, inches from her own body. "How you have changed, Sakura." He murmured softly, his eyes intense and searching, His voice washing over her body as her name came out like a caress against her skin. Sakura wished, vehemently, that he would stop using her name so familiarly. It was distracting. _

_ His hand moved swiftly and Sakura went for a kunai, but stopped mid-motion, frozen in place, as his lean strong fingers ran through the short locks of her bangs that framed her face. She could only stare, wide-eyed, at that single gesture of contact. _What is he doing? _She thought blankly, and then snarled at her self for becoming distracted. Sasuke was a Jouinine, a master of manipulation and tactics. Obviously he was trying to throw her off balance. _

_ She slapped his hand away, hard, and jumped back. "Do not touch me, Uchiha. Now are you going to come willingly, or do I have to drag you back to Konoha myself?" her voice, normally a lovely dulcet, sounded angry and annoyed at the same time. _

_ This time he did smirk, his arms folded across his chest. "I will go nowhere, unless I choose to. ANBU though you are, Sakura, you cannot stop me." Sakura flashing jade eyes narrowed at that. "Then you leave me no choice, Uchiha." She told him, refusing to use his name. She pulled her katana from its sheath, and held it in guard position. _

_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the obviously aggressive stance and shook his head, his long black locks shielding his eyes for a single moment. "Do not, Sakura. You cannot win." He told her, turning his back on her, as if to walk away. With a silent snarl, she leapt at him, her blade flashing in sunlight._

_ Sasuke turned, his blade already meeting and blocking that deadly thrust. The power behind her blade made the Uchiha's eyes widened for a fraction, before narrowing once more. "Do not turn your back on me!" she growled at him. "We are no longer children, and this is no longer a game!" she moved quickly, her sword flashing in a blur, but he was faster and blocked every single thrust of the blade, each parry. _

_ "It was never a game to begin with." He told her softly, bringing his blade down in a slashing motion, but Sakura blocked it, using her chakra to enhance her muscles to that she could take the shock of force without giving ground. _

_ "You've improved." He told her, his voice holding a deadly stillness to it. She gave a silent growl and pushed back hard, sending the Uchiha flying. But the S-rank ninja merely flipped mid-air, landing with a cat-like grace. _Always was too damn good, _she thought with frustration mixed with admiration. Even now, amidst their battle, she could only admire his speed and agility. _

_ "I'm full of surprises." She told him, her voice a lethal whisper. She raced at him, but his blade was already deflecting hers, as she suspected and with her other hand, she pulled a kunai, slashing across his face, drawing a thin line of blood across his cheekbone. _

_ He looked at her, his obsidian eyes suddenly blood red with triple irises. "You would not have been able to do that a year ago." His voice held no emotion, yet Sakura got the distinct impression he had been surprised by her bold moves. "Much has changed in a year. I am _not _the girl you knew. I am a woman grown. A kounoichi of Konoha." _

_ Sakura stared into those shifting eyes and the slightest unease grew in the pit of her stomach. Sasuke Uchiha was the most gifted Shinobi of their time, he had yet to be beaten by anyone in the Konoha village, including Naruto. As she stared at him, across the grounds, she realized that he had changed as well. _

_ He no longer wore the garb of Orochimaru, but pure black from head to toe, even the rope belt around his waist was black. The garb was form fitting, showing off the strong muscles in his arms, wrapped in bandages. He no longer wore a headband to any village, but bandages wrapped around his head. The strong cheek-bones, that cruel sensuous mouth, eyes that invaded ones soul, all heightened making him appear to be a fallen angel. He was, she realized, the dark avenger personified. _

_ And he was watching her with an intensity she did not fully understand. "So it would seem. Very well, if you are so insistent…." His voice trailed off and suddenly he was there, with furious slashes of his blade that Sakura, even with her extensive ANBU training, could barely dodge, let alone counter. She, with dawning apprehension, realized that he had been holding back on her. _Shit, _she thought uncharacteristically,_ he's improved as well.

_He was far, far stronger that she ever remembered. Each thrust of the blade, each strike, was cold and calculating, meant more to wear her down, than actually harm her. With a final slash of his blade, she lost the grip on her katana and it went flying, burying itself hilt deep into the sand. _

_ Sakura glared at the blade, as though it had betrayed her. She looked back at the man, who was standing there calmly, watching her. Waiting. He seemed in no hurry to finish her off. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, something was definitely off with him. She just couldn't understand what it was…._

Sakura tossed in her bed, her pink hair becoming more tussled, her face becoming flush as the dream sped on. "Sasuke…." She whispered again, this one of passion and longing….

_Sakura lay panting against the bark of one of the few tree's still standing. Ever since he rid her of her blade, she had resorted to hand to hand tactics, the results that the surrounding area now looked like a massive earthquake had hit. Besides the cut on the Uchiha's cheek from her kunai, he sustained no other injuries. He had blocked and dodged each of her attacks, managing not to break any bones in the process, and now silently watched her as her left hand rested on the tree. _

Damn it, what is wrong with him! _She screamed silently in her mind, staring hard at the blood-red eyes of Sasuke. Many times she knew he could have easily evaded her attacks, or if she were truly being honest, he could have used his chidori to incapacitate her, or even kill her. But he hadn't. He seemed to be...testing her. _

_ "Alright, Uchiha." She told him, pulling away from the tree, but making no move to attack him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke raised a single winged eyebrow, and lowered his sword. "Are you done fighting?" he asked mildly. _

_ Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, a blistering retort upon her lips, but then stopped and regarded him warily. "I am not ready to concede this fight." She hedged slowly. "But I am not naïve enough to think that this is all you have. So I ask again, what are you doing? Why are you toying with me? Do you really think that I will not turn you over to my Hokage?" she demanded of him, her voice getting more heated._

_ "Sakura…" he trailed off, caressing her name, making her damn him to the seventh hell for that fluttering sensation that appeared once more in her stomach. She watched with apprehension as he walked closer to her, his sword still drawn but lowered. _

_ She couldn't predict his actions, no matter how hard she tried. He wasn't with his team, called the Hawk. When she appeared before him, he hadn't sneered at her and told her to get lost, only that she couldn't win this fight. And every time her name….it was like a caress. She just didn't understand what was driving his actions anymore. _

_Sakura let out a small gasp when he was suddenly, once more, inches from her body. "What are-…" she began hotly when her mouth snapped shut as he buried his katana into the smooth bark, inches from her head. She swallowed, hard. On one side was his katana, on the other side, his arm. She was trapped, and she knew it. _

"_Get back!" she hissed at him, but he merely gave her that knowing smirk that she had known so well, and moved closer, so that their bodies were touching, no longer separated by that thin space. Sakura sucked in a ragged breath at their physical contact. The feel of him….the hard planes of his body….the heat radiating off his skin….each part burned her when they touched. _

"_S-stop it Sasuke!" she growled at him, her eyes widening as she said his name. "Ah, finally, my name from you lips. Sakura." He murmured softly, his lips at the hollow of her neck. Sakura gasped, flinging her head back, trying to get out of his reach, pulling her fists up to drive him away when both his hands came up, catching each of her palms, holding them in place against the tree._

_He moved to press her body into the tree, feeling each soft contour mold to his own harder frame, his lips at the hollow of her throat, tasting the salty-sweat of her skin, inhaling the scent of jasmine that clung to her skin. _

_Sakura gasped again at the firm contact of his lips, her lids dropping over her eyes involuntarily, her traitorous body arching into his. "S-Sasuke!" she gasped out, as he bit down very gently at the junction between her neck and collarbone, sending her already heated blood out of control. Spirals of heat licked at her stomach, making her womb clench, her body to shake. _

"_W-why…?" she barely managed to gasp out, as he began to kiss up her neck, her mind becoming hazy with the desire he evoked like a tide. "Why?" he replied, repeating her question. He pulled his lips from her neck so that he could stare into her unblinking green eyes._

"_Because…..I have waited long enough."_

_Her eyes, clouding over with desire, swiftly turned to confusion. "Waiting? I don't understand?" she whispered, her voice a throaty dulcet. Sasuke smirked again, his lips once more finding the hollow of her neck. "Twelve was far too young for you to give yourself to me. We were both still children…..still growing." He murmured against her neck, biting down gently once more, making her squirm against his body. His lips curved up into a smile she could not see at the obvious needs of her body. _

"_Sixteen was...better. You were still young, though. Still unsure about yourself, and I….I had a mission I could not depart from. Not even for you, my Sakura."_

_Sakura closed her eyes, her mind a hazy fog of desire and confusion as she listened to Sasuke's words. "Now though…I am done waiting. As you so boldly stated, you are no longer a girl, but a woman grown."_

"_But…but…" Sakura started, trying to organize her thoughts at this rapid turn of events. She had come out here to bring Sasuke back to the village, not be seduced by him! _

"_But you hate me! You never wanted me…" she began but was silenced as his mouth abruptly closed over hers; causing whatever argument she had to die completely. He let go of her imprisoned hands, and without thought she used them to thread through his hair, cursing the fact that she still had her gloves and could not feel the cool silky strands of his hair. _

_She put everything into that one kiss. Her long years of suppressed desire for this man, the longing of him, the pain of his leaving. The tears she pushed down deep inside when she became ANBU and he an S-rank Shinobi. _

_She gasped again, her gasp turning to a low moan as he caught that kiss, and returned it, his tongue snaking into her mouth, capturing her lips, causing her to burn once more._

_Abruptly he pulled away from that searing kiss. Her lids were half closed over her eyes, her lips lush and swollen from his kiss. Her pink hair, held back by her Leaf headband looked tousled and wind swept. _

"_I never hated you." He told her, his voice husky and low, "but it was the only way to protect you." "Protect me?" she asked, her voice holding her confusion. He reached out and removed a few strands of pink hair clinging to her face. "From me. From what I had to do. I _am _what they now call me. The Dark Avenger. Fallen Shinobi. I am all this and more." _

_His lips went back to the hollow of her throat, unable to resist the sweet curve of her neck, nor the shudder her body gave whenever his lips found that vulnerable spot. "But, I am still a man. A man who has desired you for a very, very, long time." Each word was punctuated by a small nip to her neck, causing her to tighten her grip in his hair in response. _

"_Sasuke…" she whispered helplessly at his confession. He pulled away once more and she swallowed back her cry at the sudden release of contact between them. He captured her eyes once more with his obsidian gaze. _

"_I am a man, Sakura. Let me love you as one. Not as ANBU and Rogue. Not as two Shinobi. But as a man and a woman."_

"_Let me love you, Sakura." _

_Sakura swallowed hard, knowing that what he asked was impossible. All of her training, all of her duties and obligations told her to push him away. To tell him no, that they were too far gone for that. She opened her mouth to answer him._

"_Yes, Sasuke."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I hoped you like the story so far. If you're a bit confused about what it's about, let me clarify. This takes place several years after Sasuke killed Itachi. Sakura is now an ANBU black ops and Sasuke has been declared a Rogue-Nin. She has been ordered to take Sasuke back to the village, by any mean necessary. She just wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

I love reviews! Especially constructive ones, however I do work third shift, so this story may only get updated once, maybe twice a week depending on how tired I am and how many reviews I get ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

_"I am a man, Sakura. Let me love you as one. Not as ANBU and Rogue. Not as two Shinobi. But as a man and a woman."_

"_Let me love you, Sakura." _

_Sakura swallowed hard, knowing that what he asked was impossible. All of her training, all of her duties and obligations told her to push him away. To tell him no, that they were too far gone for that. She opened her mouth to answer him._

"_Yes, Sasuke."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open, abruptly pulled away from her dream-memory, and flung a kunai at the far wall of her bedroom, where another's presence lay. The kunai was snatched lazily from the air as her mysterious night intruder came away from the shadows and into the moonlight that flowed from her bedroom window.

"Neji." She said shortly, seeing the Hyuga more clearly. "Why are you skulking in my bedroom?" she asked him grumpily. She had not wanted to come out of her dream and yet she was oddly relieved at not having to remember all of that memory at once.

"Nice throw." He told, tossing the kunai back at her to which she deftly caught and placed back under her pillow. "Thanks. What do you want." She asked her again, her tone definitely getting more aggravated. "Tsunade wants you in her office." He told her, not quite hiding the amusement in his voice.

Sakura looked at him askew. "At this time of night? It couldn't have waited until morning?" Neji shook his head, the dark brown of his hair catching the moonlight. "Now." He told her, his hands folded over his chest. "Are you coming or not?"

This time Sakura glared at him. "I am _not _going anywhere until I get dressed." A faint smile came to the Hyuga's lips and Sakura felt a rising blush come to her cheeks. She wore only a spaghetti-strapped top the color of deep violet that made her skin glow white in the pale moonlight. It did not help that it had a scoop neckline that showed off the swell of her breasts. "Neji…get out." She gritted out. "I'll meet you on the roof in five minutes." He told her, disappearing from her sight.

Sakura sighed and plopped back down on her pillow for a moment, an arm going over her eyes. What could Tsunade want with her at this time of night and did she _have _to send Neji to fetch her? Growling softly she rose from her bed, knowing Neji would keep to his word on the five minutes.

Quickly she pulled on a pair of black short, matching tank top and as an after thought she threw on the red vest over the tank top. Her boots came on last, just remembering to snatch up a hair-tie to pile her shoulder-length locks in a loose knot.

Sakura knew she didn't look very professional, _but then that's what Shisiou gets for waking me up in the middle of the night, _she thought with slight satisfaction. Neji was as he said he would be, waiting on the roof of her building she lived in. He took in her appearance, and gave a curt nod. "Let's go." He told her without preamble and the two ANBU took off through the roofs of Konoha.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked Tsunade, trying to bite back a yawn. She had pulled a double shift at the hospital, as Shizune was away in Suna, and had barely had three hours of sleep. _Not to mention I had been chasing after Sasuke for nearly two weeks before that, _she reflected, then squelched the thought quickly. Thinking of Sasuke right, after _that_ memory was not helping her mood one little bit.

"I did. Our scouts have just sent this to us." Replied Tsunade, tossing a scroll to her, watching her former apprentices face. "Is this information accurate?" demanded Sakura, dropping the scroll on the desk. "As far as we can tell, yes. The Uchiha has been spotted in the land of Rain, _alone._"

Neji's eyes narrowed at that. "It is unlike the Uchiha to go far from his companions. It must be a ruse." Tsunade inclined her head. "Perhaps, but pressure from the council of elders makes this impossible to ignore. Sakura, I know Kakashi has given express permission for you to go after Sasuke, but I wish you would reconsider taking another with you."

Kakashi was now the Sixth Hokage, after Lady Tsunade stepped down from the position after waking up from the coma Pain had put her in. That was two years ago. Naruto, her former partner, was now Hokage-in-training. As such he was learning the duties of the Hokage and could not leave the village.

Tsunade, though stepped down from Hokage, was still on the council as an advisor to Kakashi. It was he who gave the order for Sakura to apprehend Sasuke. "Sakura?" asked Tsunade, her tone holding a hint of worry as her eyes took on a far-away look. Sakura looked back at her former mentor and shook her head.

"No, I cannot. You know how S-the Uchiha thinks. If he even sensed that more than one ANBU was following him, he would disappear so quickly we would never find him again. Or…." She trailed off; remembering the last time an ANBU squad had gone after the Rogue Uchiha. It had taken both the combined efforts of Shizune and Sakura to keep the ANBU alive, as they had been that badly beaten by the lone Shinobi.

"Yet, he has made no effort to harm you," mussed Neji, looking at Sakura intently. Sakura refused to squirm under his gaze and met his lavender eyes with her own emerald. "I wonder at that." Sakura, with effort, kept the tell-tale blush from her face.

"I don't know why, Neji. Possibly, deep down, he still feels a connection to team seven." Replied Sakura, looking back at Tsunade, who had her hands folded under her chin watching the pair of them. "If that is the case, then perhaps it is wise if you go alone." Neji gave the older woman a sharp look, but she held up a hand, forestalling his words. "Enough, Neji. If Sakura says she handle this by herself, then we must trust her word. However, that doesn't mean I won't send you, Kiba and Lee to investigate his remaining team. If he has been spotted in Rain, the rest of them cannot be far behind."

"Sakura, I know you are short on sleep…." Tsunade started but Sakura shook her head. "I am ANBU now, I can be packed an on my way in the hour. There is a waystation between here and Rain. I'll catch a few hours sleep there, before going to Rain to find out the truth of the Uchiha's presence."

Tsunade nodded her head, proud of the way her pupil had grown into a formidable kounoichi. "Very well, Neji gather Kiba and Lee, I will speak with your team shortly. Sakura, you are dismissed." Sakura gave a bow to the older woman, gave Neji's shoulder a friendly squeeze and was soon gone from their sights.

"Is it wise, sending her to that man, alone?" Neji demanded of Tsunade, turning to her as Sakura was out of sight and earshot. "Sakura is a woman grown, Hyuga. Whatever feeling she may once have held for Sasuke Uchiha, she is loyal to Konoha. She will do her duty." Tsunade told him, not a shred of doubt in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They are my chocolate. Hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder**: The more reviews I get, the faster I write ;)

Chapter 3

Sakura made good on her promise to Lady Tsunade, her kit packed within the hour and racing through the night forest of Konoha. She knew it would take her at least two more hours to get to the waystation that lay between Rain and Leaf. With a glance up at the moon through the canopy of leaves, she judged it past midnight, closer to one, perhaps.

_From the waystation, Rain in only three more hours away after that. Sasuke…what could you have been thinking, coming so close to Konoha? _ It had been two weeks since _that _night, two weeks of wondering and frustration and yes, if she were to be brutally honest with herself, yearning.

_Stop it,_ she told herself sternly as she suppressed a yawn, _it was one night. Only that. Tsunade and the village are counting on me. I told them I could do this alone. _Beneath the moonlight she bit her lip. She had told Tsunade she had wanted to go alone because she knew that had she not; she would have sent Neji along with her. _And nothing gets by him, _she mussed as she leapt from another branch, making her way quickly through the dense forest.

So was it pure stubbornness on her part to prove that she could capture an S-rank Shinobi on her own….or was it because she wanted to see Sasuke, alone, once more? Sakura shook her head, her pink hair secured in a chignon by twin chopsticks, but her bangs flowed in the wind.

_So? What is the answer? _ Her consciousness prodded as she suddenly banked left, heading for Rain. _I…will do my duty to the village. That night…was a mistake. A weakness, on my part. It will _not _happen again. _

This thought sounded so confident, so sure in her mind. So why then, did her heart ache as though it were being torn from her chest and the burning in the back of her eyes, where she refused to cry? She ignored both of them and concentrated solely on getting to the waystation…

Two hours later, the moon riding low in the night sky before dark clouds obscured it from view, Sakura found the hidden waystation. True to its form, the borderlands of Rain were raining. Sakura, hugging her green cloak close to her body, just caught the first fall before racing into the small hut.

"Gods, what a night!" she cursed at the sky as it opened up. Lightning forked the sky and thunder boomed, Sakura feeling vibrations through the wooden flooring. Torrential rains poured all around and Sakura knew she would not be going anywhere else until this storm passed over.

With a sigh she looked around the hut. "Well, at least its replenished." She thought with relief. The last station she had been too had been stripped bare of everything and she could only stay long enough to rest her weary body, before finding the closest village to find fresh food and water.

Sakura walked between the tiny rooms that made up the kitchen and bath room, single bedroom and a small living room with a wide fireplace for winter time. It was made for a single person to stay, _or two, but only if they are __**very **__good friends, _she thought with amusement at the only bed in the hut.

Sakura made her way back to the living room and shed her wet cloak, starting the small fire in the fireplace, hanging her cloak on a hook next to it. It was still early spring and the torrential rains had dropped the temperature enough that the fire felt good on her chilled skin.

Weariness shook Sakura's lithe form and she moved to the bedroom, after securing the locks and checking for traps. "One never knows," she murmured tiredly. Even though Rain was considered and ally, a Shinobi must always be on her guard.

Sakura shed her boots, long pants and vest, leaving only the mesh tank top and black bikini underwear on for modesty. Belatedly she pulled the chopsticks from her hair, the tumbling locks falling just past her shoulders as she fell into bed, placing her trusted kunai under her pillow and once more was swallowed by her dreams of the obsidian-eyed Uchiha.

_"Yes, Sasuke." _

_She told him, her breath coming out in a rush, her lips swollen from his kisses. He pulled his lips from her neck, his gaze so intense she could not break away, mesmerized by those shadowed depths. "Be sure, Sakura. I will not let refuse me once you come with me." Sakura swallowed hard, but her emerald eyes flashed green fires and she pushed away from the tree, molding her slim form against his harder one, her fingers capturing his hair once more. Her lips were mere inches from his. "I am." She whispered, her gaze never breaking from his._

_ He kissed her, hard. His lips bruising hers but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, her mouth opening under his questing tongue, shuddering against him as desire arced between them._

_ Abruptly he released her mouth, and she would have dropped to the ground, except that his arm was firmly about her waist. She looked up at, eyes waiting. "We need to leave. Others are coming." He told her, and before she could fully process that particular piece of information, he was already pulling her into the dense forest, their track covered by a sudden wind. _

_ "Sasuke!" she gasped out, as they moved at a blurred speed through the forest, "Where are we going?" "Somewhere hidden." He told her, his grip firm on her hand. She wanted to ask him more, but at the burning look in his obsidian eyes, she held back. They raced through the forest, and Sakura felt as though had traveled half the country before Sasuke stopped. _

_ Sakura, surprised, could hear the roar of a waterfall in the distance. Sasuke turned to look at her, a black satin band appearing in his hand. She looked at him with sudden wariness. "You don't trust me?" she asked, her eyes dimming. His eyes were no longer obsidian, but the blood red of the Sharingan. "I trust you Sakura." He told, even as he placed the blindfold over her eyes. _

_ Sakura, now unable to see, gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and allowed him to lead her the rest of the way, the roar of the falls coming closer, and yet she felt no spray, no wetness on her skin. _

_ It was no more than ten minutes, she guessed, when he removed the bandage. She gasped as her eyes adjusted and she saw the view. The sun was setting in the valley, the last dying rays of sunshine setting the sky a flame, the waterfall sparkling in the short distance from where they stood. _

_ She turned back to Sasuke, questions in her eyes. "Come with me." He told, holding out his bandaged hand. She saw, as she looked over his shoulder, a house upon the bluff, overlooking the valley. Without a word, she placed her gloved hand back into his and allowed him to lead her up to his hidden den._

_ "Sasuke…where ar-…" she began, but stopped when he turned, his head shaking. "No questions, Sakura. I want no distractions. I have waited too long." His voice held the husky tones of desire, and Sakura, hearing that desire, could not resist going to his arms. _

_ "Then don't wait," she told him throatily, her voice a purr as she began kissing his jaw-line. She realized with sudden clarity, that she really didn't care where they were. Only that she was here, now, in his arms. _


	4. Chapter 4

Since I have had some fantastic reviews, here is an extra chapter for your delight!

Kudos to all who gave reviews for my story! You guys are the best and inspire me to keep writing :X

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Reviews are my chocolate. You don't feed me, I don't write. :D

Chapter 4

_His lips, devouring her mouth, making it harder for her to breath, but she doesn't care. His arm around her waist, crushing her to him, his fingers threading through her silken hair, scattering the pins that held it in place. Silken skeins of pink hair tumble around her shoulders in waves. She gasps in pleasures as he anchors her neck in place, so that he can nibble at the hollow between her shoulders. _

_"S-Sasuke!" she cries out, her fingers locked in his hair. "Heh, so impatient." He murmurs against her skin as her body pushes harder against hers. "Sasuke!" she cries out again, this time in frustration as he keeps her body pinned to him, unable to move. __She tries to squirm against him, hoping to ease the pressure building inside of her, but he retaliates by pushing her up against the nearest wall, her wrist pinned above her head, his hard body between her legs. _

_Sakura sucks in a strong breath at the sudden heat between her thighs, the contact of his arousal nestled against her core. For a moment Sakura catches the dark gaze of Sasuke, her breath caught in her throat at the raw look of desire in his eyes. __Her body shudders and her eyes involuntarily close as his hand finds the zip to her vest, slipping it down slowly. She is soon distracted, though, when his mouth is back claiming hers and once more her blood is heated to near boiling. _

_Cool air hits her stomach as the vest is released, revealing the strapless mesh top that she wears beneath it. The top molds over her breasts, revealing their fullness, even as the mesh covering her stomach shows off the flat planes and creamy skin beneath it. __Their kissing becomes more heated, more urgent as his hand slips under the thin top, caressing her stomach, causing her to flex her hips against his. She pulls away, sucking in air. "Sasuke," she whispers, but her eyes are flashing and there is a playful smile upon her red lips. "You're wearing too many clothes." _

_Sasuke is startled into a husky laughter at her words. His sweet, shy modest Sakura, telling him he has too many clothes on? His lips are next to her ear as he answers his voice a bare whisper. "Your wish is my command."_

Sakura rolls over in her bed, deep in sleep a contended sigh from her lips, a hovering smile playing at the corners of mouth. Her exhaustions so deep, her dreams so consuming, that she is oblivious to the presence just outside the waystation. Instead she is caught in the memory of the dream, and is unwilling to wake from it, until the end comes at last…

_She has no memory of moving from the living space to his bedroom. One moment she was pushed against the wall, his lips moving over hers, tantalizing her senses and the next she is being tumbled into his bed. __She watches her green gaze hungry and consuming as Sasuke removes his top, revealing a strong, muscular body that is lean and hard. This time Sakura removes the black gloves from her hands, wanting to feel his skin under her questing fingers. He obliges her, scooping her up in his arms once more, kissing down the length of her neck, to the swell of her breasts, even as she digs her nails into his back._

_Sasuke, at the sharp feel of nails, growls with desire, nipping at the moon-pale skin against the stark blackness of her top. "So smooth…..perfect. And all mine." Her whispers possessively, then with a swift motion, removes the top, leaving her chest bare for his eyes alone._

_Sakura feels the blush coming to her face. She has never been this naked, this intimate with a man before. As his eyes linger on her small breasts, Sakura feels a sudden shaft of doubt deep inside. What if he doesn't like what he see's? She knows she's not as well endowed as Ino or even Hinata, would that make a difference to him?_

_Sasuke notices her stillness and looks up from his avid perusal of her body, only to see the worry and doubt in her drowning green eyes. "Sakura?" he asks softly, even gently. _

_"Am I…" she bites her lip, feeling her face heating up even more, but continues on, "I mean do I…" but stops again at the knowing smile coming to his lips. He moves up her body, so that she can feel the cool perfection of his chest against her own, curvier frame. "You are perfect." He tells her, each word punctuated by deep, searing kisses that leave no doubt in her mind that he desires her. __Once more a deep curling heat radiates through her, burning to her core, making her shift her legs, restless with a need she cannot define. Sasuke laughs again, startling her, making her cling to him even more, as he slowly plants kisses down her jaw-line, to her neck moving closer to chest._

_By now her breaths are coming in short gasps and she can feel her skin burning where his mouth has left a trail, her body suddenly arching in shocked delight as his lips close over a single, taunt nipple. __He sucks on the small bud, drawing each gasp of pleasure from her lips, making her hips buck under his, her fingers grasping his hair. "S-Sasuke!" she gasps out as his other hand begins to travel over her hips, to the band of her pants. _

_Taking his time, savoring the feel of jasmine scented skin under his mouth, he tugs the band of her pants down lower, causing her hips to raise, the gasp of his name on her lips. __Suddenly she is naked, with the Uchiha between her legs, his lips leaving her breasts as they travel over the low plains of her stomach, nipping gently at her hip bone, causing her to leave his hair and grasp the covers, a desperate attempt to anchor herself as her desire takes control of her mind. _

_"S-Sasuke…please!" she whimpers as he slows down, his lips hovering over the small mound of curly pink hair. _

_"Tell me, do you like this?" he asks his voice pure seduction._

_Sakura cannot answer him, her body aflame, unable to believe that he would go _there. _It is still to shocking to realize that she is with him, naked and in his arms. Causing her body so much pleasure that she can barely think. __Sasuke lowers his head, his tongue darting out quickly to lick the folds between her legs, making Sakura cry out, arching her hips. _

_"Answer me Sakura, or I swear I will torture all night long. I have much more skill and patience than you could ever imagine." He purred to her, when she still refused to answer his question. _

_Sakura closes her eyes, knowing he is watching her, unable to bear his gaze. "Yes," she whispers out raggedly, "yes Sasuke. Please…." Uncertain of what she was pleading for, only knowing that he could give her body release. _

_"Am I your first?" he demands of her, his mouth still hovering between her legs, making her body quiver in eager anticipation of his mouth. "Yes, only you." She confesses to him, dewy moisture releasing from between the satin folds. _

_"Good. You are __**mine, **__remember that." He told her, before his lips closed over the folds, his tongue darting out to lick at the moisture. Sakura's cries rang out at the touch of his tongue, the sounds like music to his ears and he eagerly fed on her body._

_Her body tightened and burned, her fingers digging into the sheets, her mind only aware of mouth and tongue and the pressure building. A storm was rising inside of her, one she couldn't control. _

_"Sasuke….Sasuke!" she cried his name out again and again, her body tightening more, more so that she thought she would die first before she found release. _

_"Please!" she whimpered, gasping and panting as his mouth continued to torment her, driving her heated blood higher, her body more frantic. The stars suddenly seemed to explode behind her eyes and she screamed out his name as her body arched off the bed, her orgasm hitting her full force._

_Sasuke's mouth drank all she had to offer, only lifting away when her body slowly stopped its shaking, and she lay panting for breathe on his bed._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she just has her first orgasm by non other than Sasuke Uchiha. But she soon realized it didn't end there as he was suddenly looming over her, kissing her mouth, recapturing her senses, her hands cupping his face kissing him deeply. _

_Surprising herself with her boldness, she pulled one hand away and began to untie the black belt he wore around his waist. Sasuke pulled his mouth away, a slight smile tugging at his lips at her sudden movement. "You're still wearing to many clothes." She whispered to him, tossing his belt away from the bed. _

_His low laughter erupts goose bumps over her skin and he quickly shed his pants, leaving him naked between her thighs. A sigh of deep pleasure left her lips at the feel of his hardness between her legs. Her body was already responding, her legs wrapping around his waist._

_Sasuke gathered her in his arms, his mouth already covering hers, his fingers intertwined with hers. He knew that he would have to hurt her, to pierce her virginity, to make her a woman true. The tightening of her long, slim legs around his waist, the deepening of their kisses left no hesitation in his mind that she was more than ready for him. _

_Kissing her deeply, their tongues dueling for dominance, he widened her legs and without warning, sheathed himself to the hilt inside her body. Sakura cried out in sudden pain, but he swallowed those cries with his mouth, holding his body still as she adjusted to the sudden invasion of her body. Beads of sweat glistened off his skin as he forced his body still, waiting. __Sakura's fingers dug into his back and she tore her mouth away from his, arching her back as the sudden fullness of him inside of her. Her body throbbed with a new ache and it took her a moment to sort out her mixed reaction. On the one hand, that had hurt horribly, even when she knew to expect pain, but on the flip-side, having him deep inside of her made her crave him even more. _

_Sasuke watched her face noting the flushness of her skin, the tousled locks, a smug satisfaction on his lips. Sakura's eyes suddenly opened and she looked up at him, a pure sensual smile on her swollen lips. Sasuke swallowed hard, his blood filling with fire. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hold still, fighting to stop his hips from moving inside of her. In this alone, he would not hurt her._

_Sakura, seeing the beads of sweat upon his brow, decided to relieve him of his agony. Experimentally she flexed her hips, her smile grown more wide as Sasuke swore under his breath at the sudden leap of desire that simple action caused. "Sakura," he grounded out, "I don't want to hurt you." _

_"You're not. I want you, Sasuke. Make love to me. I won't break, I promise." She whispered invitingly to him, arching her hips once more, pulling him further into her. It was all the invitation he needed from her. With a deep growl, his hips surged against her body and she gasped with unabashed pleasure._

_Her fingers clenched over his and she could only cry out his name as each thrust of his hips tightened her body, making her spiral out of control. Sasuke saw the glazed look in her eyes, felt the sudden urgency in her body and smiled with savage satisfaction. _

_"That's it Sakura, come for me. I want to hear your screams." He told her, even as she gasped out again. "Sasuke! Gods….I can't….please!" she cried out, wondering if she would survive this pleasure he brought to her body. _

_"Yes….that's it….so close…" he whispered encouragingly, his hips thrusting faster, feeling the own urgency in his body. He legs, so strong and lithe, wrapped themselves around his hips, locking him in place. He swore silently, that if there was a heaven, he was already there. _

_"Sasuke….come with me!" she demanded, her body going up in flames. "Please!" she begged him. His hands tightened over hers, his body responding to her heated words. "You are mine! You belong only to me!" he growled out at her, as his orgasm suddenly ripped out of him, causing him to cry out her name, even as she cried out his name, his orgasm tripping her own. _

_Sakura lay there, under him, stroking his hair lightly, as he rested his head in the hollow of her neck, marveling at the contentment that spread through her body. She had dreamed of this, making love to him, but she had never expected to be like that. So mind-consuming. When she was with him, he took her over. _

_"Sasuke?" she asked, hesitantly, when she could finally put two words together. "Hmmm?" he replied lazily, lifting his head to look at her, the bandage had long been removed from his brow, so that his dark bangs framed over his eyes. __"I-…" she began but he put a finger to her lips. "No questions." He reminded her, and then rolled over taking her with him so that she lay atop of him. He stroked her hair, making her sigh with contentment, her arms wrapped around him. _

_"Sleep Sakura, you are safe here." He told her, still stroking the petal softness of her hair, not willing to release her just yet. At his words, Sakura realized just how worn out she was. It was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. Snuggling closer to him, one leg wrapped around his, she fell asleep._

_Safe and content in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha. _


	5. Chapter 6

Gomen! Gomen! I know this is really, really late but I have been so busy with work lately! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story, my appreciations! Without further ado….the story! Also if you want to know where I got my inspiration for Chapter 4, listen to **Beautiful One **by Mortal Love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Reviews are my Chocolate. Must…have…chocolate! Also, I'm working a lot lately, so don't be too surprised if my chapters start coming out later than you're used to.

Chapter 6

Sakura clung to him, as each kiss first stole her breath, then her senses and finally…her soul. She knew, even now, that she could deny him nothing. That look in his eye, so haunted and guarded, she couldn't bear to see it in his eyes. She kissed him back fiercely, grabbing his hair in her fingers, causing his arms to spasm around her body, crushing her further against him.

She welcomed the hardness of his body, so cool against her own heated skin. It was then, belatedly, she realized he was soaking wet. She pulled away from his mouth with difficulty. "Sasuke…you're soaked!" she gasped at him, fingering the wet cloth on his body. "Why are you so wet?"

"I've been checking each station between here and Rain for the past two hours Sakura," he replied, his voice almost exasperated. "You're a hard woman to find. Had you not been moaning my name, I might never have found you." His voice took on a wicked tone, full of sardonic amusement.

Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair. "You really weren't suppose to hear that." She muttered softly, and his soft laughter left a trail of goose bumps along her skin.

"Well I did," he replied, unrepentant. H e began kissing her fingers once more, causing her to suck in her breath slightly, "tell me….what were you dreaming of, so soundly?" he murmured, enjoying her reaction to his touch.

"Our first night together." She whispered her eyes half closed at the feel of lips. He chuckled darkly at that. He moved closer to her now, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, even through his wet clothes.

_Wet clothes…_ "Sasuke…you're still soaking wet." Sakura licked her lips an unconscious habit, but one that caught Sasuke's attention every time, "take off your clothes. You'll catch pneumonia if you don't get warm soon."

Sasuke gave a light laughter to that, _him of all people getting sick? _But did it anyway, giving him an excuse to feel Sakura's warm flesh against his own rapidly cooling one.

She gasped however, when he removed his shirt, his chest and upper arms showing crisscrossed angry red lines, dried blood still on a few of them. Without thought Sakura was on her knees, her fingers already tracing the deep scratches.

"Sasuke…what happened? Why are you hurt?" she asked worriedly, her tone deceptively gently. Sasuke shrugged, but did not remove her hands from his chest. For some very perverse reason, he was getting pleasure from Sakura worrying over him.

"I met with some Shinobi more intent on killing me, rather than taking me alive for the bounty. They were dealt with." He told her, his tone holding no emotion. Sakura looked up at him, but all she could see was the cool blackness of his eyes, the passion in his eyes now banked.

"Sasuke…." She whispered, reaching up to cup his face in the palm of her hand. "Come with me." She moved off the bed, not caring that she was only in her mesh tank top and black bikini panties. "Where are you taking me?" his voice held both amusement and wariness.

"To bathe. I need to look at those wounds." She told him matter of fact, her hand still holding on his, unaware. That is, until he stopped abruptly, stopping her mid-stride.

"Sakura…I don't need your mothering." His voice was decidedly exasperated tinged with anger. Sakura turned back to, surprise written on her face. "I'm not mothering you." She told him quietly, stepping back to him, bare inches from his naked chest. She did not touch him, but the look she gave him was nearly palatable.

"I can't bare to see you hurt, especially when I have the power to heal you." She captured one of his hands into her own slender white ones. His bandages were marked with blood and dirt. "Please….Sasuke, let me do this for you." Her voice was low, but had a quiet strength to it that felt like a silent punch to Sasuke stomach. Her eyes….her voice…..he could deny her nothing. He gave a long sigh.

"Very well. _But,_" he cut in seeing her eyes light up, "only if you join me." She smiled at that, "I intended to." She informed him softly, before tugging on his hand once more towards the bathing room. Bemused, Sasuke allowed her to lead him away from the bedroom.

Sakura heated the water in the bathtub hot enough to almost scald the skin. It was still late spring in Rain and their spring storms still held a touch of winter. Sakura said not a word, even as she turned back to Sasuke, who watched with stillness that made her hyperaware of her surroundings.

Slowly, as though not to scare him away, she reached for one of his hands, unwrapping the filthy bandages that went up past his elbow to mid arm. His skin was smooth to the touch, and yet in the low light, she could see the silver marks of scars long since healed.

_Sasuke, _she ached silently. How he must have pushed himself to get such scars. She slowly unwrapped the other arm, seeing the same silvery scars on his white skin. He was now naked, save for the black pants that clung to his legs like a second skin. He had removed his footgear before entering the waystation.

Taking a deep breath, as though she did this every day, she pulled the mesh top over her head, exposing her bare breasts to the night air. She could not help but see the leaping fire come to the Uchiha's eyes at her exposed body, but purposely she ignored his heated looks.

Quickly, before her innate shyness could override her boldness, she peeled off her black panties, leaving her completely nude. Then with a casual smile she certainly did not feel, she stepped into the steaming tub.

She was now completely covered by water, the water just barely coming up to her breasts. She looked at the dark-eyed man and held her arms out him, a silent entreaty. Sasuke stared at her for moment, his gaze unreadable and for a flash of a second; she thought he would refuse her.

Instead, quick as lightning, he had his pants off and was already in the water, with nary a splash or a ripple. He sat there, in the steaming water, waiting for her to make the next move. The silence between was taunt as a bowstring.

Sakura took the cloth she had left soaking in the water and moved closer to him, so that she kneeled between his legs, softly wiping away the dirt and blood that clung to his skin.

Sasuke, against his will, closed his eyes at her soft ministrations. How long had it been since he had felt the gentle touch of woman, instead of the cold steel of an enemy Shinobi? Silence remained between them, but it was an intimate, easy silence. Each caress, each soft sigh from her lips, told him again and again what she could not voice aloud.

For one single moment in time, this moment, he felt peace.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so glad everyone likes me story! Your reviews are the best! Thank you so much for reading my story. Seriously. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder:** Reviews are my chocolate. You don't feed me, I don't write so well. :D

Chapter 5

Sakura gripped the pillow tighter; her voice making short, breathy sounds as her remembered night with Sasuke washed over her body remembering each touch, each sensation. The kisses….the sighs…her voice screaming his name…her body tightened and shifted restlessly as it seemed all to real.

_So real…_her sleepy mind thought, as her body began to burn once more, as it did those many weeks ago, his hands roaming over the smooth contours of her body, his lips, burning trails of heat along her skin…_His lips….! _Sakura was suddenly wide awake, flat on her stomach, with the feel of someone behind her, kissing the length of her spine, making her shudder with delight.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked her voice husky from sleep. A dark chuckle was her answer, making her skin tighten, her womb clench hard. "You always were a sound sleeper, Sakura." He replied, his mouth moving to her shoulders, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"I-…Wha-…Sasuke!" She gasped as he nipped at the vulnerable spot in the hollow of her neck. Sakura moved quickly, before he could take over her senses with his drugging kisses, flipped over on her back, pushing at the Uchiha's dark-clad shoulders.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she demanded of him, her voice barely above a whisper. Through the windows she could still see it was night, though the moon was starting to ride low in the sky. She guessed it a few hours before daybreak.

He chuckled again, that arrogant smirk coming to his lips, even as he brushed a few strands of coral hair away from her shoulders. "I should think that was obvious."

He bent his head and captured her lips before she could reply to his words, making her body arch against his, her fingers automatically tangling in his dark hair. _Sasuke….here…at the waystation…_her foggy mind reminded her and she broke away from his mouth, dragging in air.

He frowned at her, his obsidian eyes growing darker by the minute. Sakura swallowed hard. "Sasuke...why are you in Rain?" she asked him. "Questions, Sakura?" he reminded her, taking hold of her hands, kissing each finger-tip, making it harder for her to concentrate.

"Sasuke…." She grounded out helplessly, "Please. Stop." Sasuke gave a heavy sigh, and released her fingers. "And here I thought you would be happy to see me." He muttered darkly, but did not leave the bed, merely watched her with hungry eyes.

Sakura met his eyes with her own calm, reflective green ones. "I am." She answered honestly. "But you must know why I am here…." She trailed off, suspicion suddenly in her eyes and tone as that trademark smirk came back to his handsome face. "You….of course…you meant to be seen, didn't you? Knowing that the council would not be able to resist sending someone after you, so close to Konoha."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, once. The movement caused the moonlight and shadows to play over his face, forcefully reminding Sakura of a fallen angel. "Perhaps." He conceded the dark intensity of his gaze now completely focused on her face. "Would they let you come otherwise?"

Sakura blinked at that. He risked being seen, being _caught_, just to see her again? "Sasuke…" she whispered, unaware that her hand had lifted to touch his face. He moved closer, closing his eyes as her palm cupped the side of his face. "Why?" she whispered.

"I needed to see you." He told her flatly, his hand coming up to cover hers. "You are mine. I will give you to no one else." He moved in quickly, so quickly that Sakura had only a moment to blink before she was back in his arms, his mouth crushing hers, keeping her a prisoner in his embrace.

At that sizzling contact, Sakura forgot the vow she had made to herself. To not give in to this man, to return him to the village and forget that one night of passion they shared. She had thought it a mere moment of weakness, a once-in-a-lifetime thing.

She was wrong.

**Yeah, I know, it's short. But I had to get it out. Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews! Reviews! The more I get, the longer the chapters ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks and kudos's to all who read my story and especially to those who give me the reviews! Your enthusiasm for my work keeps me going! Work is getting busy, so once more I apologize for the lateness of my chapters. Please be patient with me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Reviews are my chocolate. I like being fed, yes?

Chapter 7

Sakura gently wiped the blood and dirt from the wounds that covered Sasuke chest, her expression one of the utmost tenderness. His body held the perfect stillness to it, his eyes closed at her soft ministrations. Had it not been for his even breathing, she could have mistaken for some statue taken up residence in her bathtub.

She had never seen him this calm….this relaxed before. It showed a trust in her she never thought Sasuke would ever give her.

Sakura felt the hot sting of tears gather behind her eyes as some of the bands that had gathered around her heart at his leaving, loosen. _He's here, with me now. That's all I need. All I ever wanted. _ Stolen moments of happiness, she reflected, but she would take whatever she could get and damn the consequences.

After removing the blood from his chest, she moved closer still, so that her skin was barely an inch away from his. Softly….gently, she began to wipe away the dirt from his face, her other hand absently pulling the dark bangs from his face.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and Sakura froze, wondering if he would push her away, if he tired of her cleaning him. Instead, she felt his arms slip about her waist, his head suddenly leaning against her shoulder.

"I'm so tired…."he whispered very, very quietly. Almost as though he were talking to himself, but Sakura heard his words. The bone-deep weariness of his voice. He was not talking of mere exhaustion.

Once more those steel bands that contracted around her heart loosened further and she brought her arms around him, her fingers stroking his hair.

"I know Sasuke…." She murmured softly, marveling at the intimacy between them. This was more than mere sex, more than just a brief moment of passion. Sakura caught her breath, knowledge blossoming through her mind.

What she felt for this man, this dark avenger was so much more than a childhood crush or even a teenage infatuation.

She loved him.

Irrevocably. Unconditionally.

_He is, and always will be, my life and my soul. _She knew deep inside of her, the part that she kept to herself, hidden away from the rest of the world, that she would never love another man, save this one. _In this life and the next, I will always be yours. _

"Sakura…what is wrong? Why are you shaking?" Sasuke suddenly asked her, his head lifting from her bare shoulder, his dark eyes searching her vivid green eyes.

_Sasuke…do you know how much I love you? How you could shatter me with a single glance? _

"It's nothing Sasuke, I'm just surprised you're not in more pain." She told him quietly; unable to tell him why her body shook so. _I….I love him and I can never tell him. I couldn't bear to lose him once more. _

His obsidian eyes traveled over her face, and once more she lifted her hand to his face, tracing the faint cuts across his face. So shallow they were, like glancing blows, they would fade within days. Leaving him to look like a fallen angel once more.

"Let me wash you hair. It's getting so long." She asked him, fingering his long raven bangs. "Would you rather I cut it?" he asked almost absently, still watching her face.

Sakura shook her head. "No….I like it long. It suits you." She told him honestly, and with a silent sight, Sasuke closed his eyes once more. Allowing Sakura's soft, feathery touch to wash over him.  
He knew, without a doubt, that she was hiding something from him. Her eyes, so vivid a jade, had shadows lurking in them when he asked her why she was shaking. _She'll tell me. She could never hide her secrets from me for very long, _he thought with satisfaction.

Sakura, he knew, would deny him nothing. Not even the truth, if he pressed her for it.

He always got what he wanted, and this would be no exception.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews, reviews! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am when people review my story; it makes me want to write even more! Kudos to all who have added my story as their favorite story, or as favorite author, you people are the best!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Reviews are my chocolate….feed my addiction! ;)

Chapter 8

Sakura did not know how long they stayed there in the water, she bathing him, he resting against her naked skin. However all too soon water began to cool and she knew that they needed to leave.

"Sasuke," she murmured softly, "we should get out now. The water is cooling…." She trailed off as his head suddenly snapped up, his eyes focused on her face. Without words, he scooped her up in his arms before she could even protest and they were both out of the tub, still soaking wet.

"I can walk." She told him, blushing for some absurd reason. "I like holding you." He told her, his voice mild but uncompromising. She knew he wouldn't let her down until he decided it. She had to admit, being carried by Sasuke had its perks.

Sakura looped her arms around his neck, playing absently with the long tendrils of his hair at the nape of his neck. She snuggled closer, enjoying the scent of his body.

Even after the long wash he still smelled of lightning struck rain.

Sasuke gritted his teeth silently as Sakura's lithe, wet body pressed closer to his own heated flesh. Bathing with her….being naked, holding her but not able to fully touch her, had been the sweetest torture. She had seemed so fascinated with washing him; he couldn't deny her that pleasure.

_Now for my turn, _he thought with wicked satisfaction.

Lightly he placed her on her feet when they were back in the bedroom, the heat of the fire low in the grate, casting flickering shadows among the walls.

"Stay there, don't move." He told her, the dark timbre of his voice caressing her skin. Sakura shivered at his voice, and did as she was bade. She wondered what he was up to, but the wait was not long. He had gone back to fetch the white towels from the bathroom.

Sakura's hand automatically reached out for the towel to dry herself with. Sasuke already had one wrapped around his lean hips, and she was suddenly very conscious that she was stark naked in the flickering light.

When he shook his head holding onto the towel, a small frown flittered over her porcelain features. "Sasuke…I'm soaking wet and freezing, can I please have the towel?" she demanded of him, her tone cajoling, yet holding a hint of desperation.

Still he did not answer her, instead he moved with silent grace until he was unexpectedly behind her.

"Sasuke, what are you…?" she began, trying to turn to see him, but he blocked the movement, by wrapping his arms around her. "You were kind enough to bathe me," he murmured, his voice like silk, "So it is only fitting that I return the favor by drying you off."

Her throat all of a sudden dry, she could only nod her head in consent. Slowly, teasingly, he took the white towel and began to move down her arms, making sure to get each bead of moisture.

Unexpected flames of desire shot through her body, making the heat pool low in her belly. Sakura closed her eyes. She might still be wet, but she was no longer cold. His single touch had cured her of that.

She gasped, once, as his strong fingers through the touch of the towel began massaging her breasts. "Sasuke…." She breathed her voice husky. "You said you wanted to be dry, hmmm?" he told her his lips so close to her ear, it stirred the tiny hairs.

"Y-yes…I did…." She replied her voice stuttering as his hands left her breasts, moving leisurely down her the flat plains of her stomach. "Then hush, and let me finish what you started." He told her, his tone both teasing and commanding at the same time.

This time she had no words to spar with him, as a dark red haze had come to her mind. Once more she was a bundle of raw emotion, thought and intellect gone, replaced by the feel of his hands, the promise in his voice.

She capitulated to his teasing hands, allowing him to do what he wanted with her body.

Slowly….maddeningly slow….he moved away from her stomach, down to her hips, to the tops of her legs….

"Widen your stance, Sakura." He told her, a dark laughter in his voice at the obvious tension in her body. Swallowing hard and keeping her eyes closed she did as she was told, widening her legs.

Sakura's eyes popped back open when he ignored where she _thought _he was going, and continued drying off her legs in leisurely strokes. _Damn it Sasuke, you arrogant bastard! _She fumed silently, knowing very well he was playing with her. Keeping her on edge and frustrated.

A soft growl came from her lips as he continued to dry the other leg, shifting her stance, getting restless. Her growl suddenly turned to a gasp as he reached up and smacked her naked butt. "Keep still," he commanded her, "for an ANBU, you have little patience."

Sakura definitely heard the laughter in his voice that time. "You know damn well this is different!" she growled at him, trying to hide the jolt of desire that flashed through her at the light tap he had given her.

"Would you rather I stop?" he asked, now in front of her, kneeling. He had dropped the towel his fingers now splayed on the tops of her thighs.

She swallowed hard.

"I….no….please," she closed her eyes once more, "don't stop. I just want…I mean you…." A deep blush formed on her face, spreading across her chest, silencing her stuttered words.

Sasuke grabbed her right wrist and tugged her down, causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him, her voice a startled yelp.

"I know what you want." He told her, his fingers threading through her pink hair. A space of a breath was between their mouths. "Then why are you torturing me?" she whispered back to him, straining against him.

Sasuke closed the space between their mouths, stealing the vey breath from her lungs. Her body melted into his, thrumming with a longing that never seemed to quench.

Sakura, her mouth still clinging to his, her sense reeling, was only vaguely aware of him picking her and pinning her against the bed. She gasped, this time with unabashed delight, as she no longer felt the white towel around his waist.

She opened her eyes to see him with that arrogant smirk on his lips. Sakura narrowed her eyes forgetting her embarrassment, and wrapped her long, white legs around his waist.

A single winged black eyebrow rose at her bold move.

She tried to tug him closer, but he had his hands braced on the bed and refused to budge. "Sasuke…" she grounded out, "why are you doing this to me?"

He lowered his head, his lips nibbling on her neck, causing her body to arch off the bed. "Tell me Sakura, why you were shaking in the bath." he asked her softly, his arms sneaking under her back, gripping her shoulders.

For a moment his words did not penetrate her lust-hazed mind, her body still responding to his touch, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was…" she began, but stopped abruptly as the haze receded for a moment. "…just starting to get cold from the water cooling." She told him instead, catching her breath for the blink of an eye.

His fingers tugged on her shoulders, pulling her back down on the bed, her pinned beneath his. In this position, even with her legs still wrapped around his waist, she could not move.

His eyes captured hers, the dark irises hard and intense. She froze, unable to blink. "Sakura, you're lying to me." He told her, still pressed up tightly against her. She could feel the weight of his desire between her legs, and had to concentrate on not squirming, despite the burning in her blood.

He moved his mouth to her neck, small hard nips that caused her breath to leave all at once, her fingers digging into his upper arms. Once more her legs tightened around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

She was desperate for him, needing to feel him inside of her. Once more he refused her silent entreaty, but kept up the small, hard bites, causing her to gasp and squirm once more. "Sasuke!" she cried out in frustrated desire.

"Tell me why you're lying to me, and I'll ease your suffering." His voice held dark promises to it, and she was hard pressed to keep from telling him.

"I…I can't!" she cried out, as he inched closer, _but damn it not close enough! _

"Can't or won't?" he demanded mercilessly, causing her body to further tighten as he bit and kissed at her body.

"Sasuke….please!" she cried out.

"Tell me Sakura."

"I….I can't….not yet!" she groaned, shuddering in unrequited need.

Abruptly he sheathed himself inside of her, burying himself inside her tender flesh, all the way to the hilt. Sakura cried out as that one movement sent her over the edge, stars bursting behind her eyes.

She gripped him hard; her ankles locked together, her body rocking as her orgasm raced through her.

"Say it, Sakura. Say my name. I want to hear you scream." He whispered darkly, burying himself again and again in her slender form.

"Sasuke…._Sasuke…._" she cried out, her body tightening, convulsing as he drove her and him higher and higher into ecstasy.


	9. Chapter 9

Kudos to all who love my story, you make it all worth while. I never thought it would be this popular, but I'm glad it is! So without further ado…..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Read and Review! I like my chocolates…..yes?

Chapter 9

Sakura lay with her eyes closed; Sasuke spooned around her naked form. Her head was pillowed on his arm, her eyes closed….not asleep just yet, but exhausted nonetheless. She could feel his fingers running through her still damp locks, as though fascinated by their texture.

"Sakura," she heard him call out her name.

"hmmmm?" she replied back, still drowsing in his arms.

"You haven't answered my question." He reminded her, his fingers still tangled in her hair. Sakura's eyes opened, but he couldn't' see her face, her back was to him. _Persistent bastard, _she thought with a mixture of apprehension warring with amusement.

"Sasuke...please. I just…I can't right now." She replied softly, burying her face in the crook of his elbow. "Don't push me." She felt his stillness beside her, then he tugged on her locks, not hard, but enough to get her attention and roll over to face him.

Tenderly he traced the plains of her face. "Very well." He said softly, kissing her still plump lips, until she sighed in his arms. Only then did he roll her back over, his other arm going possessively around her waist. "Sleep Sakura, we have a few hours yet till dawn."

Sakura snuggled deeper into his arms, a sigh of contentment from her lips. "You will….stay….won't you? With me…." She murmured sleepily, her eyes already closing.

She was asleep before she could hear his answer.

Sakura awoke slowly, languidness to her body that reminded her of the previous night spent in Sasuke's arms. _Sasuke, _her mind whispered his voice lovingly and she was suddenly wide awake, sitting up in bed.

She looked over her shoulder, to the right of the bed where Sasuke had slept, but it was empty. Not even and indentation of where he had slept earlier, curled up around her nude body.

The sun streaming through the window let her know that it was past dawn, probably going into late morning. She blinked at that. She _never _slept in late, ever. _Huh, I guess he really did wear me out. _A heated blush came to her face at the thought of the things he did to her, of the things she begged him to do to her.

"Sasuke?" she called out, hearing her voice echo through the waystation. When she didn't hear his voice, she bit her lip. _No need for that, he could just be getting breakfast, maybe even in the bathroom…_Wrapping the white sheet around her slender form, she began searching each room for Sasuke.

When that yielded no results, she dressed quickly and went outside to search for him. Half and hour later and no sign of him told her that he had left hours ago when she was fast asleep.

"Once more you slip away, like some dream thief." She said sadly to the open sky. Each time they met, he came to her in the darkness and was gone before the light. She had yet to spend and entire night with him. Being brutally honest with herself, it hurt, not being able to wake up to him in the morning.

"Fine, he's not here. So quite moping and get to the village in Rain. Do your job." She told herself firmly, just pausing long enough to twist her shoulder length pink hair into a knot.

She wasn't dressed as ANBU, she didn't want to alarm the villagers, but in her medic uniform. Tight red sleeveless top, body hugging black short that came inches above her knee's, her beige split skirt that held her medic pouches and hidden weapons.

True, she looked like a kunoichi from another village, but at least she didn't appear too dangerous, she reflected. _Perhaps they'll be willing to talk to me this way. _It was worth a shot.

With one last look at the waystation, her eyes softening for a moment, she turned away and made her way to the small village on the border of Rain and Leaf.

"Tell me, old mother, have you seen any new faces around these parts? Perhaps a young man about this tall, dressed all in a black, with black hair and eyes to match?" Sakura asked and elderly woman, who had a basket of freshly picked vegetables in her arms. She was holding her arm up to indicate that Sasuke was several inches above her head.

The other chuckled at that. "Oh, _that _one. Handsome devil. Yes he passed through here several days ago." Sakura blinked at that. She had expected the villagers to see Sasuke, but in such a warm tone? Something was definitely up.

The older tugged at her basket, as though it had grown very heavy and Sakura held out her arms. "Here, let me carry that for you and you can tell me about the stranger who passed through."

The older woman stared at the lovely young woman who offered to carry her basket and shrugged her arthritic shoulders. "I see no problem with that. Come, my home is up the path a little. We can talk while we walk."

Taking the basket, Sakura followed the older woman up a winding path that lead further away from the main village. "So…this stranger…how long was he here?" Sakura asked a few moments later.

"Oh…..a few hours not long. Well," she amended with a chuckle, "long enough to teach those mercenaries a lesson." Sakura gave her a startled look at that. "Mercenaries? I don't understand, how was he involved?"

"Here girl, come inside and set the basket on the table." She told Sakura, as they came to a small home made of cement and wood.

Setting the basket on small wooden table in the kitchen, Sakura waited for the old woman to answer her question. "Now what were talking about….oh yes, that young man that gave a sound beating to those dreadful Shinobi."

"We've been having trouble with Stone of late. Don't know what's going on with that leader of theirs. Shinobi acting more like hired thugs. Demanding money and food for 'protection' against criminals." The older woman snorted at that.

"But don't Rain Shinobi protect you from criminals?" protested Sakura, thinking of her village. The older woman shook her head. "Look around you child, our village is small and away from the main part of Rain. Unless there is a crisis at the border, we are left to defend for ourselves." She shrugged at that. "So the Stone Shinobi came, demanding money and goods as payment. At first the elders agreed, just to keep them at bay. But then…." Her gray hardened. "One of them decided that one of our young women would do as payment."

Sakura could only imagine the outrage at that. The young woman in question was probably not willing, but what could a village without proper Shinobi hope to do against trained ninja?

"So this stranger….what did he do?" she prompted the older woman, who seemed lost in thought. The elder turned in her direction, a distinct gleam in her eye.

"The stone seemed to recognize him, even before he saved Ayame from those thugs. He told them to leave and be on their way. When the leader taunted him about doing something about it, he took him up on that offer." The older started wheezing, Sakura startled, jumped up to help her when she realized the other was laughing.

"Never seen anyone move the way he did. Moved so fast, nearly a blur to watch. The leader had a few tricks up his sleeve, but nothing that handsome man couldn't handle. The fight was over in less than five minutes, even with it being four to one."

"So what happened next?" persisted Sakura.

"The elders came out, thanked the young man for his assistance, it was his niece the Stone ninja had targeted. But the young man shrugged off his thanks and a place to stay. Said he was just passing through," the elder woman gave the pink-haired woman a strange look, "he also said he was looking for someone, hmmm?" she remarked, a gleam in her gray eyes.

By force alone Sakura stopped the blush coming from her face.

"Did he by any chance, say where he was headed to?" asked Sakura lightly.

The elder woman shook her head. "No, he gathered his provisions and left our village. He did warn us, however, that there would be others looking for him. He told the entire village that if someone did show up looking for him, to tell them that they had seen him."

Sakura stared at them, shocked by her words. _Sasuke….what are you doing? Are you purposely trying to leave a trail….and those stone Shinobi….that's where you got those cuts from, defending that girl. _She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his actions.

Laugh, because it was just like Sasuke to take on a handful of Shinobi and win, or cry because he still had his own sense of honor and could not allow a young woman to be raped while he stood by.

Watching the younger woman's face, the elder gave a soft sigh and motioned for her to lean in. "He did not tell anyone where he was going….but _perhaps _I did see him leave towards the eastern road."

_Deeper into Rain country….now why would he do that…._Sakura thanked the older woman, who offered her a meal and a refill of her water bottle for her troubles, but Sakura declined saying that she needed to be on her way.

Sakura left the small village, but not without sending a small scroll message, via carrier bird, stating that she had found Sasuke's trail and was now pursuing him deeper into Rain country.

_There's only one reason why he would be in Rain and why he would he would let an old woman see where he was headed. He must be going _there. Sakura could only shake her head at the memory.

_The falls. I'm sure of it. Sasuke…you had better be there…._


	10. Chapter 10

Oh wow, thank you so much for the reviews! Don't worry, have not fears, all will be revealed in due time. Kudos and much appreciation to all those who take the time to read my story and especially to those who review it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder:** Yes…you know the drill….reviews, my chocolate!

Chapter 10

Sakura raced through the forests of Rain, true they were not as thick or deep as the one in Leaf, but the expansion of the forest allowed to race across the branches with nary a sound and an ease born of long practice.

It had been a long time since she had been to the falls of Rain, but she knew the way as though it had only been yesterday. Her mind firmly fixed on the path before her; it came as a bolt out of the blue when she sensed another familiar chakra in the area. _What is he doing here? _She thought frantically, and immediately stopped on a nearby tree branch, her face a serene tranquility, belying her racing heart and state of anxiousness.

"Neji….I know you're there, show yourself." She called out into the forest. "Nice to see your training hasn't been for nothing, Sakura." Replied Neji coming from behind a neighboring tree, only a foot away.

"I had an excellent teacher." She replied with a trace of banter. It was no secret that Neji had been her ANBU trainer. Only the faintest of smiles reached his mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a frown forming on her lovely features. "I thought that it was agreed that I would do this alone, for now."

"With the Uchiha so close to Leaf, Lady Tsunade and Lord Kakashi could hardly ignore that fact." Neji frowned this time, and before Sakura could blink, he was on the tree branch next to her. "Just because he was once a former member of your squad Sakura, doesn't mean he will show you any mercy."

"I know Neji." She told him, her voice calm.

"So why do you still insist on doing this alone?" demanded Neji, as close to agitated as she had ever seen him.

"How would you feel if it were Tenten or Lee who had become a Rogue?" she asked him instead, making him pause. "Would you simply allow another to bring them to justice, because someone else _thought_ that you would be too emotional to handle it?"

"Hmmmm." Was his only reply, but Sakura knew she had him there.

She tried for a friendly smile, praying silently, that Sasuke would still be at the falls. "I know you think that this is foolish, but I have to do this. Naruto can't leave the village, not with Madara still lose and his training incomplete."

Without a though, Sakura laid a gloved hand on his arm. "Neji….please, one more day, that's all I ask. Give me one more day to find him and do it _my _way. After that…" Sakura trailed off and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _after that; I'll take any help I can get. _This of course, was the farthest from the truth.

Neji sighed, "Fine. One more day Sakura." He gave her a hard look, "After that, you _will _have another with you. Is that understood?" Sakura snapped to attention. "Understood Captain."

Sakura turned to leave, but stopped as her blood ran cold at his next words. "However, since I am already here, why don't I join you? Your message said that he was in this area. With the two of us, he shouldn't be that hard to find."

Sakura turned back to look at him, his pale lavender eyes devoid of any emotion. Her own emerald one reflected that image. "That is very generous, Captain." She said slowly, "but the information I received was vague at best. However, there were confirmed sightings of the three former members of Hawk sighted near the lands of Stone."

Neji's eyes narrowed at that. "Stone….perhaps they seek refuge there…in that case…." Once more his pale eyes focused on her face and Sakura made sure to keep all expression from her eyes. "You have until sundown, after that, return to the village, with or without the Uchiha. I will go to the border of Stone and see for myself if those three are there."

Sakura nodded her head, keeping down the overwhelming relief that she would be able to find Sasuke without Neji knowing about it. She _hated _lying to her Captain, but her desire to see Sasuke, to talk with him, overshadowed her guilt.

She was surprised, however, when Neji reached out to grab her wrist. The Hyuga was not one for personal contact, despite that fact that they had become friends over the past few years.

"Neji?" she asked confusion in her eyes.

"Do not trust the Uchiha, Sakura. He is treacherous and will play on your feelings for him."

Sakura still at that. "Feelings, what feelings?" she asked, _could he know….but how? _

"Of your time with Team Seven. He is no longer that boy, remember that." Neji told her an intensity in his gaze that was oddly disconcerting. "Don't worry Neji, I'm not that little girl anymore." She told him lightly, forcing herself to relax. "I'm just going to go check on the rumor I received from the villagers. Honestly, do you really think he would stray so close to the Leaf village?"

Reluctantly, it seemed, Neji let go of her wrist. "Perhaps you are right. In any case, be careful and remember you have until sunset."

Sakura cocked a pale pink eyebrow at him, but conceded to his wishes. Her easy smile dropped immediately as soon as the ANBU Captain was out of eye shot. Sakura looked to the sky. She had at least five more hours before the sun began to set.

Sakura raced through the branches once more, a desperation giving wings to her feet. She knew, without a doubt, that this would be the last time she would see Sasuke alone, away from everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Woohoo! Reviews, so many reviews! Thank you so much! Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder:** Reviews are my chocolate.

Chapter 11

Sakura burst through the dense canopy of branches that hid the waterfall from view and stopped immediately. The falls of Rain were, as always, breathtaking.

"Fascinating, those falls. Wild power and cascading beauty, only to be admired, but never captured. Wouldn't you agree, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice came from up above, and yet strangely from behind her as well.

_I could say the same about you Sasuke, _Sakura thought as she turned and saw him standing on the upper ledge, next to falls. Close enough that he could reach out and touch the roaring water, but merely stood there, watching her.

"Yes, they are." She agreed, leaping from the lower rocks to where he stood. Even standing next to him, it was still almost impossible to hear his voice. "Sasuke, we need to talk." She told him, pointing to a place further from the falls. Sasuke merely gave a tiny nod of his head, allowing her to lead the way.

A few moments later they were atop the falls, far enough away from the noise that they wouldn't have to shout to hear each other, but close enough that their voices would be concealed, if anyone else was in the area to hear them.

"I was beginning to think that you would not be coming." Sasuke told her, leaning up against an older tree, his arms crossed before him. It was such an arrogant and lazy poise, so reminiscent of their team seven days that Sakura smiled at it, despite the gravity of the situation.

"So…you did purposely make sure that the older woman from Rain saw you leave towards the falls." Sakura mussed, more directed at herself than him, but he shrugged his shoulders anyway and answered. "Of course, she would be the type of person you would direct your questions too."

He moved away from the tree to stand directly in front on her. His hand, bandaged once more, reached up to cup the side of her face. "I knew you would come to me, Sakura." He told her softly, and Sakura closed her eyes, allowing herself a single moment to be the woman in love with this man.

It was, with no surprise, that she suddenly felt his cool lips upon her own and selfishly she clung to his mouth, her arms wrapping around his middle as the two lovers kissed under the roar of the waterfall.

All too soon though Sakura broke away him, going as far as dropping her arms and stepping back. A disapproving look crossed Sasuke's handsome features. "Sakura…." He began, reaching for her, but she shook her head taking a step back and Sasuke dropped his arm and waited.

"Sasuke….I can't stay long." She told him abruptly. "Why not?" he asked his voice taking on a cold tone, one she did not like. "Neji found me on my way here. I've been ordered back to Leaf by sunset, or he'll come back to fetch me personally."

Sasuke eyes, once warm with desire for her, suddenly burned with a cold fire. "Why would the Hyuga come and get you?" he asked, his tone a silky menace. A sense of dread began building in the pit of her stomach, but Sakura ignored it and faced the Uchiha, her emerald eyes gazing into his own obsidian ones.

"He is the captain of the ANBU now and…..my partner."

"Your _partner_….I see. How long has this been going on?" he asked his tone emotionless.

Sakura sighed, knowing full well that he wasn't going to let this go. "I've been with the ANBU for a year and a half now, since I passed my Jonin exam. Six months before that Neji was named Captain of the ANBU Black Ops. Once I passed my exams, he nominated me for the ANBU." Sakura shrugged, distinctly uncomfortable.

Sasuke waited his obsidian eyes darker than before. A heavy silence settled between them and Sakura continued talking, if only to fill that silence. "He first became my teacher, then my off-and-on again partner for the last eight months."

"I see….so was it the Hyuga who sent you to hunt me down?" Sasuke asked.

_I think the arctic north is warmer than his voice right now, _Sakura thought with a chill to her soul. "No…actually Neji didn't want me to go in the first place," at Sasuke's arched eyebrow she hastened on, "at least not alone. It was the combined decision of our Sixth Hokage and Lady Tsunade that allowed me to come after you alone."

"So….now you've found me. How long Sakura?" asked Sasuke, his body relaxed, belaying the smoldering anger that burned just beneath the surface.

"How long?" Sakura echoed, confused by his question.

"How long until the others arrive. That's why you've come, isn't it?"

Sakura could only stare at him. He thought that she was there to lead the others to him. Anger replaced her confusion and she strode up to the arrogant Uchiha, grabbing his by the folds of black cloth of his clothes.

"They're _not _coming, Sasuke Uchiha! I _sent _Neji away to Stone, on a possible rumor of your ex-teammates might be seeking asylum there. I came to tell you that I can't see you anymore." Tears sprang to her eyes at this confession. "I can't….I _won't _hunt you…not now...not after…." But she couldn't continue on that vein,  
"and neither Neji nor Lady Tsunade will allow me out of the village without someone with me."

Sakura gave a brittle laugh, even as she hid her face from his view. "They believe that it is only a matte of time before you harm me…." She trailed off as a few tears leaked out.

Sasuke reached out and pulled her face up, so that he could see her tear-streaked face. Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes and was shocked to see that he had that too-familiar smirk on his lips. "Why the tears, Sakura?" he asked and much to Sakura's surprise, he tenderly wiped away her tears. "We will see each other again, I promise you."

Sakura's hands tightened on his cloths. "Sasuke, you _can't. _Once I go back to the village without you, they won't let me back out, unless it is with Neji or another." Sasuke shrugged, his fingers still tracing the plains of her face. "Do I look worried?" he asked mildly. "I always get what I want."

Sakura shook her head and laughed a catch of wildness to it. "Oh yes, what will you do, walk into Leaf and demand that they let me go with you." The sarcasm dripped from each word.

"If I must." Replied Sasuke, his tone quite serious. That stopped her laughter in its tracks. Sakura looked up at him and shook him, hard. "No! I want you far away from Leaf as possible. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you…." She trailed off as she realized the sky was starting to darken. Already time was slipping away from her.

She stepped away from him. "I…I have to go, Sasuke." There was an ache in her words that she could not conceal. She moved to leave him, when his hand shot out grapping her wrist, pulling her body back next to his.

"Not even a farewell kiss, Sakura?" he murmured softly, trapping her against his body, his lips inches from her mouth.

"I…" she began, but he silenced her mouth, his lips once more devouring hers and she clung to him, kissing him back, trying to convey in that single gesture what she couldn't tell him in words.

_I love you. I love you Sasuke Uchiha, and I will not allow you to be hurt because of me. I love you….now forget me…_


	12. Chapter 12

Eeek! I know I know it's been far too long since I updated and this is really, really short! I promise I will have a _much_ longer chapter coming up very soon! Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder:** Read and Review! Repeat as necessary!

Chapter 12

_I love you. I love you Sasuke Uchiha, and I will not allow you to be hurt because of me. I love you….now forget me…_

Sakura wrenched her mouth away from Sasuke's, pushing blindly against him her body already turning away from his. She was out of time, if she were lucky and very, very fast, she would make it back just in time before Neji's deadline.

_Otherwise, _she thought, _Neji will…_she stopped that thought harshly in its tracks. There was no 'other'. She _would not _allow Neji to find Sasuke, nor would she allow Sasuke to fight another member of Leaf. Too much blood had been shed already, she would not add to it.

"Wait." Sasuke told her, reaching to pull back to him once more, but Sakura saw the movement and knew that she was quickly running out of strength to resist him. _Stop it, get out of here! If you stay Neji will come for you, he'll find Sasuke! _This thought alone kept her from letting Sasuke grab her and bring her back to him.

She twisted away from him and with an agonized look but no words, she raced back through the trees of rain, still having a presence of mind to take a different route, should she have any unexpected visitors.

She moved in a blur of speed, using her unique abilities to focus her chakra into her feet, making faster than what should be humanly possible. Sasuke, with all his speed and stamina, still would not be able to keep up with her. Not with the chakra giving her feet wings.

Silent tears made silver tracks down her pale cheeks. _It's not fair! _Her mind shouted at her, _he finally wants you and you have to leave him! Go back, go back to him! _But then a small insidious voice broke through, _but then when has life ever been fair? Was it fair when the elders of Leaf ordered Itachi to kill his clan, leaving Sasuke alone in this world? Was life fair when you begged him to stay, but he left anyway? Little girl, when has life ever been fair? _

Sakura knew this, that life was never fair. It was never a perfect world. If it was, Itachi would never have killed his clan, Sasuke would never have left and maybe, just _maybe, _they could have had a normal life together. _One filled with laughter, not tears. Where I could tell him I loved him, not hide it from the world. Where I could wake up to him everyday, not steal moments of happiness. _

But she couldn't play the What If game, it was far to cruel.

That didn't stop her heart from aching with every step she took away from him, to choke back the tears and screams of frustration. _No, life has not been fair. To either of us._

Sakura stopped when she had traveled for at least an hour and several miles between herself and the Uchiha. She knew she was close to the border of Rain and Leaf, and still the tears continued to slide down her face.

She had not stopped because she was neither winded nor tired, but so that she could once more rebuild the walls around her heart, replace the mask of being an obedient shinobi of leaf.

She found a nearby stream and braced herself as the shock of cold water hit her face, erasing the signs of her weeping. She was weak enough with crying, she told herself harshly, the very least she could do was go back to Konoha without showing the world that weakness.

A few moments more she allowed, so that her face was blank of emotion, hidden once more behind the mask of indifference, and continued on to Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

Ha! I said I would be back soon and here is the extra long chapter I promised you, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Reviews are my chocolate!

Chapter 13

It was no shock to Sakura when Neji was waiting at the gates of Konoha for her. Even now dying rays of the sun touched the leaves of Konoha, setting them afire with their golden light.

"You are very near late." Neji admonished her, but Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders. "'Near' is the not the same as 'being' late. The sun has yet to set and here I am safe and sound back in Leaf. Satisfied?" she told him, not bothering to hide the weariness in her voice.

Neji merely rolled his eyes. "I suppose it will have to suffice. I take it that you in fact, did _not _find the Uchiha?" inquired the lilac-eyed shinobi. Sakura shot him her best glare. "If I had you think I would have come back _alone?_" "Perhaps not…."trailed off Neji giving her a hard look.

Sakura was used to the glares from the Hyuga and therefore she held his gaze unflinching. What he saw in her green eyes must have reassured him for he dropped the glare and stepped back for her to enter the gates of Konoha. "Thanks." She muttered as she stalked past him.

For a moment she thought she heard him chuckle faintly but she turned back to look at him suspiciously, his face was wiped of all expression. _Figures, stoic Neji as always…_She probably figured is would kill the ANBU captain to crack a smile. Even though they were friends, sort of, she never did feel entirely comfortable alone in his presence.

"Sakura…" Neji began in a tone that Sakura knew from far too many missions and she forestalled him. "I know the drill Neji. I'll make my report to you and the Hokage first thing tomorrow morning ok? I am totally wiped out and all I want right now is a hot bath and bed, preferably in that order."

Neji gave an audible sigh and Sakura gave a silent smile. She had him. "Very well, first thing in the morning…._and_," he continued bursting Sakura's slight euphoria at the reprieve, "you _will be _in the practice ring with me as well." The slightest smirk on the Hyuga's handsome face told Sakura she was going to get hammered on for being away for these past several weeks. _Crap, first I have to push Sasuke away for his own good and now I get morning practice sessions with Neji, could it get any worse? _

Her mood was definitely black, but Sakura managed to fake her way to a grin. "Sure, I'll be there. It's been a while since I've beaten you in practice." She told him with her usual confidence, noting his upswept eyebrows. "We'll see. First light." He warned her and was gone just like that.

Sakura, not wanting to be stopped by anyone else, slipped quietly into Konoha as only an ANBU could and was back in her single apartment just as the sun dipped beyond the horizon. Jumping onto the balcony she slipped inside her apartment, closing her eyes briefly.

"Hello Hinata." She said with a soft sigh.

"Good-evening Sakura. I told Naruto you would know before I said anything." Replied Hinata warmly.

The young Hyuga heiress stepped out of the shadows. Sakura noted that her black hair, usually worn long, was pulled up into a complicated knot. Her kimono was pure white, with falling leaves of red and gold woven into patterns around the sleeves as well as a deep gold obi with the red leaves trailing on the edges.

"You've been in council." Noted Sakura not the least bit surprised. Like many kunoichi Hinata generally wore the black top with mesh covering and black pants, except when she was called to council, only then did she done the garment of Hyuga Heiress.

"Yes, with my father's onset illness I have taken over much of his duties. Come sit down, you must be tired." Replied Hinata serenely, gesturing for Sakura to sit on her white couch. Sakura noted, with a pleasant surprise, that the cherry oak table was now laden with food and drink.

"Thank you. Hinata, not to be rude, but why are you here and not with Naruto?" Sakura asked, after taking a bite of rice cake and a glass of water to wash it down with.

Once more Hinata gave her slight, but friendly smile. "I offered to come, in his place. I know how he can be demanding….especially after this particular mission. After all this time, he still considers Sasuke to be like a brother."

Sakura's throat seemed to close up at the mention of Sasuke's name, but she forced herself to eat another rice cake and drink more water. It gave her time to think, to plan her next words carefully.

"Yes, I know how Naruto feels about Sasuke. How could I not? We were so close…once…" murmured Sakura softly. Unlike Naruto, who would have demanded questions regarding the mission, Hinata would sit there until she was ready to talk again.

So it hit Sakura with some shock when Hinata began asking questions.

"Sakura….this mission regarding Sasuke, how are you doing?" asked Hinata, her voice calm and undemanding.

"It's going….I mean….as well as expected…." Replied Sakura, who was unprepared for her sudden question regarding Sasuke and the mission. Hinata shook her head and moved closer so that she was sitting next to Sakura on the couch.

"I was not asking about the mission, but about _you._" She stressed to green-eyed beauty. "Sakura….I don't mean to pry, truly! But you are my friend," Hinata took a deep breath and lilac eyes met jade eyes, "and I know you are still in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura jumped off the couch as if she had been burned, turning away from the other woman. "Hinata! How can you say that? How could you possible think that?" Sakura asked feigning outrage to cover her panic. _How, how could Hinata know? I've only just realized it! _

"Since Sasuke left you've worked harder than anyone in this village, save Naruto. Even after Pain was defeated and Sasuke declared himself an enemy to Leaf, you still haven't stopped. First you become the top medic under Lady Tsunade and now your one of our top ranking ANBU and still you do not stop." Replied Hinata calmly.

Sakura waved off her explanations. "I've been busy, that's all. When Neji offered me the position of ANBU I could hardly turn him down and now with Naruto in training as Hokage," but once more, to Sakura's surprise, Hinata cut her off.

"Yes and now he has me. Who do you have Sakura?" those words alone stopped Sakura mid-motion. "I-I haven't really given it much thought." But she knew she was lying, and so did Hinata.

"Yes you have. Many of our male shinobi have professed interest in you and not just for your healing skills alone. Yet you ignore all their advances and invitations. When not at work or on a mission, you cloister yourself away." Reminded Hinata to Sakura.

"That's not true. I see you and Naruto enough." Protested Sakura, but it was a feeble attempt at best. "That is true and we are always glad of your company, but why are you denying yourself happiness?" asked Hinata softly.

"I'm not….it's just….well there _can't_ be that many men truly interested." Replied Sakura with a shaky laugh. Hinata was not deterred; she began ticking off the names on her fingers. "Rock Lee, Kiba, Tatsuya…." She continued on for another few moments before Sakura begged her to stop.

"Alright! You win, so there are plenty of men who are interested. I just don't feel anything like that for them…."Trailed off Sakura when Hinata stood up and walked over to her, an arms length away. "Not even Neji?" she asked softly. This time Sakura did take a step back, confusion written on her porcelain features. "Neji? What has Neji to do with all this?"

"He's in love with you." Stated Hinata her voice ever serene.

Sakura could only stare at her.

_Neji…in love…with me? Impossible…I would have seen it…._

"You really didn't know, did you?" This time Hinata's voice held a trace amount of sorrow in it. "No…I…no, he's my captain and my friend but beyond that…." Once again Sakura let her voice die away. She took in a shuddering breath and once more faced the Hyuga woman in the eye. "No, Hinata. I had no idea that Neji…._Captain Hyuga, _felt that way about me."

"It is as I thought." Hinata told her. "How could you love anyone else, when Sasuke still crowds your heart? Do you still dream of him?"

"All the time." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms about herself. Perhaps she shouldn't be telling this to Hinata, she was after all cousin to Neji and engaged to Naruto, now Hokage-in-training, but she had always been able to trust her before, she would not stop now.

"So how long have you been seeing Sasuke?" Hinata asked mildly, catching Sakura off-guard once more. "I….have no idea what you…." Sakura began but Hinata cut her off again. "Let us not lie to each other Sakura, we have been friends too long for that. Since you will not tell me, perhaps I can guess, and then you will not have to lie. I would say….at least a month ago, that night you didn't come back from chasing Sasuke. Am I correct?"

Sakura stared blankly at her; it was the night she had made love to Sasuke the first time.

Hinata, seeing the look, laughed lightly. "Oh Sakura, despite our best efforts, we are still women. The day you came back I saw you when you thought no one was watching, that soft smile, the dreamy eyes. You touched your hand to your lips at least twice in one day. I should know….I felt the same way when Naruto and I made love for the first time. I couldn't stop thinking about it _or _him. You carried the same look that day."

_Hinata…..she's known from the beginning…._A sudden weight lifted from Sakura's shoulders. Someone knew, _Hinata _knew their secret and she had kept it. "Hinata…why? I don't understand." Sakura said after a long length.

This time Hinata reached out and touched her arm. "I just want you to be happy, and I know about what happened with Sasuke's brother and his clan. _All _of the details. Perhaps Sasuke could have taken a different path, but given all that has happened in his life, is it any wonder he chose what he did." She gave her arm a friendly squeeze.

"I think you must love him very much, to risk everything and I think...you give him more than just vengeance as a reason to live. Whatever you choose, Clan Hyuga will stand by your decision."

Hinata stepped back and began making her way to the door, leaving a stunned Sakura in her wake. "It's your life Sakura, no on else's. So do _what you want_ no what is demanded of you." With those cryptic words, Hinata left Sakura's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back again! Hope you like the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Sasuke...hehehe…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminders: **Reviews are my chocolate! The more sugar I get the faster I write ;)

Chapter 14

_What Hinata said about Neji….its not possible…we're friends, comrades…._Sakura closed her eyes as the hot spray of the showerhead flowed over her body, washing away the dirt and the grime that clung to her hair and skin.

A fierce longing for Sasuke gripped her that moment, an ache so deep it was nearly physical. _Sasuke, I miss you. I _need _you. _Sakura slammed her fist into the cream tile, and opened her eyes to see red mingle in with the clear water. She had cut her hand on the tile when it broke, but she couldn't care.

_It is only physical pain, what is that compared to losing Sasuke again? _With a weary sigh, born of a soul who had seen too much, who had lost so much; she turned off the water and stepped out of shower. The mist the clung to the air, obscuring her features in the mirror.

As though in a trance, Sakura went through the motions of drying her body, unaware that she tracing the lines that Sasuke had made with his hands, their last time together. When she finally realized what she was doing, she gave a snarl of rage and wadded up the towel, throwing it into the corner.

Cursing herself and the world in general, Sakura padded silently to her bedroom where she threw on a sheer nightgown for the hell of it and fell into bed, emotionally exhausted. She prayed for a dreamless sleep, but it seemed that the gods had other intentions…..

_Sakura knew she was dreaming. For one thing she was wearing a gown, and not just any gown. But a deep blue sleeveless gown that dipped low in the front to show the swell of her breasts, yet flowed down her legs in silken waves. Diaphanous white was overlaid on the blue, making it shimmer in the moonlight. Her hair was left completely down, save for a dark red rose intertwined with crystal beadwork down the left side of her face. _

_She felt…dainty, even elegant but she had never seen the dress she wore, or the hairpiece in her hair. _

_"You look beautiful, as I knew you would." _

_Sakura turned, the gown swirling around her ankles and saw Sasuke standing off in the distance. He was different as well. He no longer wore the all-black outfit he was so fond of, but an open-robed shirt made of the same deep blue as her gown and matching pants that flowed from hip to toe. _

_He held out his hand to her, and willingly she took it. _

_"Sasuke…I don't understand, what am I wearing?" she murmured softly as they seemed to be walking towards something undefined. _

_"That dress…..belonged to my mother when she married my father. You wear the colors of the Uchiha Clan, Sakura." _

_Even though Sakura knew this to be a dream, it still made her gasp in shock. "Then this gown….is a wedding dress?" she fingered the silk and gossamer, at a loss for words._

_She looked up at the obsidian-eyed man, confusion warring with elation. "Sasuke….this is a dream, isn't it?"_

_"Does it matter?" he murmured, "We're together….I'll never let you leave me, you should know that by now." His hand lifted to her face and she closed her eyes, knowing he would kiss her, wanting his touch. _

_The kiss was as drugging as it was in reality; she clung to him, melting into his arms. A long moment passed before he released her eyes dazed and clouded but her mouth curved up into a winsome smile. "Sasuke-I…" she began, but the look in his eyes stopped her._

_The air was suddenly very cold, and Sakura shivered. "I'm coming for you, Sakura." He told her with an air of finality to it. _

_Sakura shook her head in denial. "No, I told you to stay away from Konoha! They'll kill you if you come back to Leaf!"_

_But his form was already fading away. Sakura reached out to grasp his hand, but all she grasped was air. "Sasuke! Stay away, please, I don't want you to die!" she called out desperately to him._

_Dark laughter reached her ear. _

_"I'm coming, Sakura. Wait for me."_

_"Sasuke!"_

Sakura woke up with a startle jolt, her breath coming out in gasps. She curled her knees up to her chest. "A dream…only a dream…" she repeated these words over and over again.

Her fingers touched her lips, feeling swollen. _So then, why do my lips still feel his touch…?_

She couldn't get over the dream, especially the gown she wore. _His mother's wedding dress; _she blushed at the thought of Sasuke wanting to marry her. But then shook her head at the absurd idea. "He hasn't even told you he loves you." She whispered to herself. With a sigh she looked out the window and saw with some surprise that it was nearly dawn.

So why then, did it feel like she had only laid down a moment ago?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey how good am I, four chapters in three days! Woohooo, must be some kind of record for me! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Reminder: **Reviews=chocolate, ergo: Feed me!

Chapter 15

Sakura knew it was useless to go back to sleep. The remnants of that dream still haunted her mind and she could still feel the lingering sensation of being thoroughly kissed by Sasuke. "Just a dream." She muttered for what seemed the hundredth time.

With an aggravated sigh, she rose from her bed to dress. Muttering obscenities about Neji and his thrice-damned early morning practices, she dressed as if she meant business.

From her wardrobe she yanked out a one-arm sleeveless mesh top with black lining around the shoulders and stomach. A metal ring above her right breast connected to a black strap across the back for added support. The top hugged the swell of her breasts, showing off her slim, toned stomach.

She then pulled out a pair of hip-hugging white pants, also with black lining around the waist and ankles. The pants showed off the flair of her hips, the slenderness of her legs. For added measure she strapped a kit on her left leg that contained her extra kunai and shuriken.

Sakura began drawing up her hair into its long tail, then stopped, dropped the pink mass and did something she hadn't done since her Chunin placed her leaf band on top of her head like a headband, leaving her feathered hair long, past her shoulder blades. Her bangs framed the sharp angles of her face.

With a sardonic smile, Sakura left her apartment in a better mood than she could have ever imagined.

_Even if I am awake at the crack of dawn. _

If luck was with her today, she could make her report to Kakashi _and _still beat Neji to the practice grounds. _Ha! That would really get him. _With that wicked thought in mind, Sakura raced through the treetops of still sleeping Konoha in search of the Sixth Hokage.

"Go on in Haruno, you're expected." Said the Jonin who was guarding the door leading to the Hokage's study. _Huh, Neji must have already informed Kakashi that I would be making a morning report. _Masking her surprise, she merely nodded her head and pushed open the doors.

"Good morning Hokage, I've come to deliver my report." Sakura said the chair behind the desk. She couldn't see who was there, because the high back of the chair was facing her.

"Well I'm not Hokage yet, but since you've already said it might as well take it!" replied Naruto, swirling the chair around, his trade-mark smile on his handsome face. This time Sakura didn't mask her surprise. "Naruto! I thought Master Kakashi was supposed to be here!"

"Nah, you know Kakashi-sensei he hates early mornings. Lazy bum left me the early job." Grouched Naruto good-naturedly.

Even after these past three years it still struck Sakura on how much Naruto resembled his father Minato, the late Fourth Hokage. The same height and build, spiky-blonde hair and trademark white jacket over his Leaf uniform were remnants of his father, except for the eyes. He had his dead mothers' eyes, clear and sharp. Completely focused.

"So," replied Naruto, folding his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up on the desk, "What's the bastard up to these days?" his tone was nonchalant, but Sakura was not fooled.

"I….have failed in my mission." She told him, clenching her fist, as if in anger. "There were signs of S….the Uchiha, but nothing concrete. _If_ he did come around Konoha, he is long gone from here by now."

"Hmmmm and his team 'Hawk'" replied Naruto, looking up at the ceiling. Sakura gave a silent sigh of relief, at least this she could answer honestly. "Recent scouts report their activity near Stone territory. It seems that they have left the Uchiha for good. Captain Hyuga's team should have more accurate information when they report back in."

"Very well," Replied Naruto still looking at the ceiling "Neji has requested that you be assigned back to Konoha since you've been away on a single mission for a few weeks now. We are inclined to grant his request. You are to report to Neji for your duties."

Sakura waited a few moments more, but when continued to look at the ceiling, not speaking, she gave a formal bow and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey….Sakura?" called out Naruto in a voice that warped her back to their team seven days. "Yeah Naruto?" she replied back without thinking, turning back around to face him. This time his piercing blue eyes met hers.

"You miss him too, don't you?" he asked of her.

Sakura gave him a small, sad smile. "No matter how much time passes, some things never really go away." Was her only reply, before she walked out the door, leaving Naruto with a bemused look on his face.

Sakura made it to the training ground before Neji, but just barely. She was still completing her warm-ups when he suddenly appeared on the cleared field. It was similar in size to the arena they had fought in during their chunin exams, but outside and not enclosed.

"You're late." She told him, not bothering to hide the glee in her voice, as she continued to touch her palms to the flat ground. "You're only late _after _the Captain arrives." He reminded her, starting his own warm-up. Sakura stood up, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"That isn't very nice, considering you _are _the Captain, which by your own definition means you can never be late." Retorted Sakura, still glaring at him.

Neji smirked at her. "Privilege of rank, Sakura. Are you done warming up or are you going to talk me to death?"

Her answer to that was a fist at his head, which he blocked and then countered, sending the palm of his hand to her shoulder blade. Sakura had studied Neji far to long to fall for that particular trick. She caught his wrist, and then used her strength to send him flying over her shoulder.

Neji flipped his body mid-air, landing like a cat on all fours. They matched each others grins. "Not bad, for being gone for so long." He told her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Are you going to fight or talk me to death?" she said, echoing his words. The darkening of his eyes was her only warning, but it was enough. They began in earnest….

Sakura landed on one knee, her breath hard, but a fierce grin on her face. She and Neji had been sparring for near twenty-minutes now, trading blow-for-blow. Neither had gained ground, or backed down. "Neji you-…" she began but was cut short as suddenly the warning gong went off, vibrating all over Konoha.

"What the hell is going on?" Neji demanded, coming out of his stance, Sakura following pursuit. "Captain! Captain Hyuga!" called out a sentry from the top wall. "You! Tsubasa, tell me what's going on. Why is the gong ringing?" called out Neji to sentry.

"Sir! It's the Uchiha….Sasuke Uchiha has entered Konoha!"


	16. Chapter 16

Many, many kudos's for the reviews! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Reminder: **Yep you know the drill.

Chapter 16

"It's the Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha is in Konoha!" called out Tsubasa to Captain Hyuga, before racing away from them.

Sakura stood rooted; her emerald eyes wide, a look of pure horror on her pale face. _Sasuke…oh Sasuke, no! No….no…go back…Sasuke! _Sakura saw something flash by her. Vaguely she looked up and saw that Neji was on the wall a dark, foreboding look on his face. He looked down at Sakura; she was still standing perfectly still, the look of horror in her eyes. His mouth turned down and he was gone from her sight.

The moment Neji disappeared from view, something in Sakura snapped. _Neji…that looks….Gods! He's going after Sasuke…this is _all _my fault…_That moment of paralysis, of not knowing what to do, vanished instantly. She knew what she had to do.

_Remember, Sakura it's your life. Do _want you want, _not what is demanded of you. _Hinata's words from last night echoed through her mind, and a look of pure steel came into her eyes. _Hinata, you were right. Its time I started living my life….not just going through the motions…._

Sasuke walked through Konoha, his sharingan eyes diamond hard, well aware of the commotion his presence was causing in the Hidden Leaf Village. Every which way he saw leaf shinobi mobilizing. _Idiots, as if any of them could stop me,_ he thought derisively.

"Sasuke Uchiha stand down! You are under arrest by order of the High Council!" called out one of the shinobi in a hidden tree. Sasuke snorted softly at that, and kept on walking. There was a sudden noise, like that of a falling body. The shinobi who had ordered him to stop now had a kunai embedded in his left knee, bleeding profusely.

Sasuke held another kunai in his hand, and it disappeared at well, dropping another body to the ground, not two feet from where he was standing, embedded in his right shoulder.

"Regroup men! Wait for the Captain!" called out a shinobi dressed all in black, a strange white and red mask on his face. _ANBU…must be Neji's men; _a knowing smirk came to his lips. This was working out well. If Neji's men were already on the scene then Sakura would not be far behind him...

"Sasuke Uchiha, throw down your weapons. You are hear-bye charged as an S-Rank Shinobi and to be taken into custody for the High Council to meet out your punishment. Will you comply?"

Sasuke stopped and gave Neji a bored, but dangerous look. "Get out of my Hyuga; I'm not here for you." Neji took his defensive stance. "I will _not _allow you near our Hokage, Criminal!"

"If I wanted Kakashi, he would already be dead. As it is, I've come to collect something that belongs to me and be on my way." Sasuke told him, his voice disdainful and arrogant as only an Uchiha could be.

"There is _nothing _in this village that you can lay claim to now, you traitor. Either comply or die. Your choice." Neji told him, his voice like chipped ice.

Sasuke laid a hand on the hilt of his katana. "Your threats bore me, Hyuga. Act on your words or get out of my way." Once more that arrogant smirk came to his lips.

Neji snarled at him. "There is no escape for you this time, Uchiha!" Neji drew his kunai…..even as Sasuke unsheathed his blade…..both men on a collision course with one another…..

Silence descended upon the ground as the surrounding Shinobi watched these two men, the dark-haired Uchiha and the lilac-eyed Hyuga, about to do battle….

"Stop it, both of you!" Sakura yelled out and suddenly she was between the two men, her right hand clamped down on Neji's wrist, her left hand holding a kunai stopping Sasuke's blade that now glowed a bright blue with his chidori.

Shock went through Sakura's eyes as his Chidori blade connected, then transferred through her body, a split-second of agonizing pain that was gone in an instant.

"Sakura, get out of the way!" yelled Neji, who eyes beheld his own blood-gift the Byakugan. He tried breaking her hold, but was shocked when he realized she was channeling her chakra through her hands, her grip iron-hard.

"Neji….back off!" she growled at him, her jade eyes glowing green fires.

"Sakura…." Neji looked at her as if he did not know her, and then wrenched his wrist away, breaking the bone with an audible snap. "Explain yourself. Why are you defending this traitor." Demanded Neji through gritted teeth, despite the pain in his broken wrist. "You are ANBU! You are sworn to defend this village! How can you do this?"

"Because I love him, that's why!" she shouted back at him, her kunai switched to a defensive position, her body protectively in front of Sasuke's.

"Sakura."

It was Sasuke's voice. Low and silken, like a frosted winter's night frozen in silver moonlight.

Sakura turned to look at him, her face both fierce yet oddly vulnerable. "Sasuke….I wanted to tell you….that night. But I couldn't, not knowing if you would walk away from me again. I thought it better to hide it, rather than face that pain again. But you're here…." There was wonder and astonishment in her voice, as if she couldn't quite believe he was here, at this moment.

Sasuke let his sword drop to his side, his other hand reached up to cup the side of her face. "I told you…I would never let you leave me." He murmured softly, for her ears alone. Sasuke then looked over her shoulder, his sharingan eyes narrowing as they looked at Neji.

"I've got what I came for. We're leaving." He told Neji, his voice loud enough that it carried through the crowd.

"Sakura, if you do this, you will brand a traitor! You will _never _be allowed back to Konoha! Why are you throwing your life away for someone like him?" There was anguish in Neji's voice that tore at Sakura.

"Neji….Sasuke is my life, without him…..he is the other half of my soul." Sakura said softly, her eyes full of sorrow.

Neji seemed to draw in a shuddering breath, before standing straight and tall. "So be it. Sakura from this moment on you will be-…" but he was cut off before he could finish.

"Not quite yet, Cousin." Called out Hinata.

"Lady Hyuga! Look its Lord Uzumaki with her! Make way! Make way for Lord Uzumaki!" the call reverberated back and forth between the stationed shinobi and ANBU. Their ranks parted to reveal Hinata dressed in her usual black-on-black outfit, with Naruto still in his black-and-orange uniform he favored with his fathers white coat over it.

"It's been a long time. Bastard." Naruto called out to Sasuke, Hinata by his side, who was smiling at a very confused Sakura. "Naruto." Was Sasuke's only reply, but there was a wariness to his tone, and his blade had come back up in guard position, except this time, it was covering Sakura's body as well.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at that, and gave a deep sigh. "So….finally admitted you loved her huh? Took you long enough, damn it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, but made no sound.

"Naruto….Hinata…." Sakura began, stepping forward, but Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, preventing her from leaving his side.

"You have to choose Sakura, me or the village." He said softly. _I'm being a selfish bastard, I know, but when has that ever stopped me from getting what I want? _

Sakura looked up at him, her fierce love for him branded in her eyes. "There was never any choice, Sasuke. You should know that about me by now." She told him, not bothering her hide her words from the rest of the crowd.

Sasuke nodded his head, tightening his grip around Sakura's waist. He looked over to Naruto, who had a lazy grin on his face. "We're leaving. Call off the other shinobi, or lose them." He told his former friend and teammate. "Lord Uzumaki, you can't be serious in letting _both _of them leave! He's a condemned criminal!" grounded out Neji as Naruto gestured for the leaf shinobi to retreat.

Naruto rustled his blonde hair with his hand. "Yeah….about that Neji." He heaved a sigh. "You know, Kakashi-sensei, you can step in anytime now."

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned at the same time to see Kakashi standing behind them. He was wearing his usual outfit, black on black with his green vest and mask over his mouth, covering his right eye.

"But you were doing so well, Naruto." Replied Kakashi mildly, "I hated to interrupt." Naruto growled at him, but Hinata placed her hand on his arm and he quieted down. "You're the damn Hokage, how about doing your job." He groused instead.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the silver-haired Shinobi, but Sakura wore a confused look on her face. "Master Kakashi?" she asked him, wondering what was going. By now she had expected for her and Sasuke to be battling their way out of the village, not standing around talking with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Right, down to business." Sighed Kakashi his hands in his pocket. "Neji as of this moment Sasuke Uchiha is no longer a condemned criminal of Konoha." "Lord Hokage!" shouted out Neji, "Please reconsider you words! The council-…"

"Is in full agreement with our Hokage," replied Hinata, cutting in. "We have reviewed new evidence regarding his clan and brother, all of whom were manipulated by Madara Uchiha and Danzo and find that Sasuke actions, while unorthodox, were within his rights to do."

"Because we now share a most formidable enemy, none other than Madara Uchiha, as long as you Sasuke continue to hunt your relative, you will have nothing to fear from Konoha. However," continued Kakashi before anyone could speak, "that does not excuse his past actions from other villages. Sasuke I must remind you that you are still considered an S-Rank criminal within the other four great nations."

"And Sakura?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"She is free to choice her own path." Replied Kakashi and turned to look at her. "If you take this path Sakura, you will have the blessing of Konoha, but the rest of the nations will view you act as treason and treat you accordingly."

Sakura nodded her head and slipped her hand into Sasuke's. "I know, Master Kakashi. I have always known."

"So….this is your final decision then?" asked Kakashi, the outline of a smile behind his mask.

Sakura looked up at the man she has loved since she was twelve. "Yes." There was no regret in her tone and finally Sasuke Uchiha looked down at her, traces of a smile on his handsome face.


End file.
